Sin compromiso
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se encuentran en una fiesta, y lo que comienza como una relación física puede terminar convirtiéndose en mucho más. Pero de momento, solo es sexo sin compromiso.
1. Capítulo 1

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : **1.** Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales explícitas. Sí, es la primera vez que escribo lemon, así que quedáis avisados de que no será nada especialmente bien hecho. **2.** Personajes ligeramente ooC. **3.** También quiero aclarar que he escrito la historia porque me apetecía y para entretenerme, así que no tiene una trama muy elaborada. Se trata simplemente de una historia que he querido compartir, porque ya que la escribo, ¿por qué no dejar que todos la leamos? Bueno, pues eso: que esta historia ni siquiera está bien hecha, así que si veníais buscando una trama super pensada, lo siento, habéis venido al lugar erróneo. Yo ya he avisado :)_

 _Gracias a_ **inesUchiha** _por el beteo *corazones*._

 **~[ EDICIÓN DE LA AUTORA, 27 de marzo de 2017:** _En un principio, cuando empecé a publicar, el fic tenía 12 capítulos y la publicación terminaba el 16 de marzo, pero las cosas se complicaron xD._ _En realidad, si empiezas a leer el fic ahora que está casi terminado, verás que hay 15 capítulos y que publico el último el 1 de abril. Esto se debe a que los capítulos extra (13-16) son mi regalo de cumpleaños para **MeriAnne Black**. Estoy editando todos los capítulos para corregir un par de cosas (principalmente, las comillas angulares xD), pero de contenido no he cambiado nada. _

_Canciones recomendadas:_

 _Shape of you - Ed Sheeran_

 _Love me now - John Legend_ **]~**

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

..

 **Parte I**

Si hubieran preguntado a Hermione Granger cómo se sentía, habría explicado cuán excitada estaba unas horas atrás por asistir a una fiesta del Ministerio. Por eso no entendía cómo podía estar tan soberanamente aburrida.

Harry, Ron y ella habían sido invitados a aquella fiesta, que conmemoraba el aniversario de la creación del Ministerio, básicamente porque eran héroes de guerra. Ron había declinado la invitación en el último momento, seguramente para no encontrarse con Hermione, y Harry estaba en aquellos momentos atrapado entre el director de Gringotts, dos altos cargos del Ministerio y Omar Shafiq, uno de los muchos ricos que «hacían donaciones» al gobierno.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de súplica, pero Hermione fingió no haberlo visto; ella misma había pasado casi una hora atrapada en las garras de la secretaria del Ministro, Annette McDowell, una mujer muy simpática, pero aún más cotorra. Cuando por fin había conseguido librarse de ella, se había refugiado detrás de una copa de Martini, sentada en la barra del improvisado bar que habían dispuesto para los invitados.

Suspiró. ¿Para eso se había esmerado tanto en lucir perfecta? Había pasado horas en el baño. Se había dado una ducha exfoliante y había utilizado una mascarilla especial para domar su pelo. Se había depilado y puesto crema hasta que su piel brillaba, sin ninguna imperfección. ¡Hasta se había maquillado, algo que ella nunca hacía! Ginny, emocionada por sus intentos de ir arreglada, le había prestado un vestido suyo. Era azul, llegaba hasta media pierna y se ceñía a sus curvas. Y lo más importante y preocupante a partes iguales: tenía un escote infinito. Hermione temía que, si respiraba muy fuerte, se le escaparía una teta.

Y todo con la esperanza de hacer algún contacto que le sirviera para impulsar su proyecto sobre los derechos de los elfos, pero había descubierto con desilusión que los allí presentes solo estaban interesados en cómo habían vencido al Señor Tenebroso.

―Tanta tontería para nada ―musitó para sus adentros.

―Sabía que tarde o temprano acabarías loca, Granger, pero no esperaba que empezaras a hablar sola tan pronto ―dijo con burla una voz.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, maldiciendo su suerte. Luego, esbozando la sonrisa más falsa que podía poner, se giró hacia su interlocutor.

―Malfoy, qué alegría volver a verte ―respondió. Volvió a centrarse en su copa―. Piérdete.

Malfoy, para su desgracia, ignoró su «amable» sugerencia y se sentó a su lado.

―Eres tan amable como una rata muerta. No me extraña que Potter haya huido de ti.

―Soy yo la que ha huido de ellos ―respondió, antes de que pudiera contenerse.

Él soltó una carcajada.

―Como se nota que no estás acostumbrada a codearte con la flor y nata de nuestra sociedad.

―Sí, no he tenido esa ‹‹suerte››. La gente como yo no poseemos el talento de soportar estoicamente a los gilipollas como los de tu clase ―replicó con saña.

―Ah, cómo echaba de menos discutir con alguien a mi mismo nivel intelectual ―replicó el joven.

Hermione lo miró de reojo. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que lo vio; sus rasgos se habían afilado y casi diría que había crecido un poco, pero, por lo demás, seguía siendo el mismo niño rico malcriado y odioso de siempre. Lo único que podía concederle era que seguía conservando el buen gusto al vestir.

―¿Intentas insultarme? ―preguntó.

―Al contrario ―respondió Malfoy. Alzó una mano, llamando al camarero―. Dos whiskies, por favor ―pidió.

Hermione evaluó la situación rápidamente y decidió que era beber con Malfoy o morir de aburrimiento. Se giró hacia el camarero.

―Que sean dobles ―indicó.

Si a Hermione Granger le preguntaran por aquella noche, diría dos cosas:

Una: se había aburrido como una ostra.

Dos: no sabía cómo había acabado tirándose a Draco Malfoy en los baños del Ministerio.

En un momento sentada en la barra y al siguiente tenía el vestido subido hasta la cintura y las piernas enrolladas en la cintura de Malfoy mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez contra la pared del baño.

No lo entendía: no había bebido tanto y, vale, Malfoy era atractivo, pero lo conocía desde hacía años y siempre le había resultado repulsivo.

Quizás fuera la forma en la que la había mirado, lentamente, de arriba abajo, como si fuera una de las modelos con las que acostumbraba a salir. O tal vez su perfume, que Hermione no sabía cuál era, pero que olía endemoniadamente bien. O el cosquilleo que había causado en su oreja cuando le había susurrado «¿Vienes?».

Sea como fuere, ahora estaba teniendo el mejor sexo que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Malfoy besaba su cuello mientras aceleraba las envestidas. Hermione sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y él también. Sin bajar el ritmo, Malfoy separó los labios de su cuello para mirarla. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la frente perlada de sudor.

―Di mi nombre ―exigió con voz ronca.

Y aceleró sus embistes, entrando en ella con toda su longitud. Hermione cerró los ojos, sobrepasada por el placer. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

―¡Mal… Malfoy! ―gritó.

Ella explotó primero, su cuerpo se convulsionó ante las oleadas de placer. Él la siguió poco después, corriéndose dentro de ella hasta que no le quedó ni una gota.

Se quedaron en esa postura, jadeantes, hasta que los espasmos se acabaron. Entonces Malfoy le soltó las piernas y la dejó en el suelo. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero consiguió apoyarse en la pared; le temblaban las piernas todavía.

Se miraron, sin saber bien qué decir. El primero en moverse fue Malfoy. Abrió la puerta del baño y se aseó frente al espejo. Cuando terminó, casi parecía que no hubieran estado follando en uno de los estrechos baños de mujeres de la planta baja del Ministerio.

―Granger… Ni se te ocurra contar lo que ha pasado aquí ―advirtió. Ella puso los ojos en blanco: ni que tuviera la intención de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos―. Ah y… arréglate esos pelos.

Hermione se miró al espejo y soltó un gritito de frustración: su pelo parecía ahora un nido de águilas. «A la mierda todo el esfuerzo», pensó. Conjuró un par de hechizos para intentar aparentar que allí no había pasado nada y se marchó directamente a casa.

Ya había tenido bastantes emociones por una noche.

..

 **Parte II**

―Tengo que contarte una cosa ―soltó Hermione en cuanto llegó a casa de Ginny.

Esta se quedó mirándola con una ceja enarcada, esperando a que continuara, pero ahora que Hermione se había decidido a contárselo, no sabía cómo empezar.

―¿Y bien? ―inquirió la pelirroja, cansada de esperar.

Hermione inspiró hondo y lo soltó:

―El otro día me tiré a Draco Malfoy.

Ginny la miró, atónita, y se recostó en su silla.

―¿A Malfoy? ¿Al Draco Malfoy que conocemos? ¿Al Malfoy que venía a Hogwarts con nosotras?

―¡Claro que sí! ¿A cuántos Malfoy de nuestra edad conoces?

La chica soltó un silbido de admiración.

―¡Te has tirado a Draco Malfoy! ―exclamó.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Lo sé, yo estaba allí ―respondió con ironía―. ¡Y por Merlín, deja de decir su nombre, que acabarás invocándolo de tanto mencionarlo!

Ginny se acercó hacia ella y apoyó un brazo en la mesa. Sonrió como un depredador cuando sabe que pronto atrapará a su presa. Hermione había visto esa cara: era la que utilizaba cuando quería conseguir algo.

―Y dime… ―«Ahí va», pensó Hermione― ¿es bueno?

Una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios al recordar cómo la sostenía en alto y se hundía en ella una y otra vez.

―Vale, no respondas, tu cara ya me lo dice todo ―dijo Ginny, sonriendo con picardía―. ¿La tiene grande?

―¡No pienso responder a eso!

―O sea, que está bien dotado. ―Ginny se limitaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones, pero no iba mal encaminada. Se puso seria de repente―. ¿Tomaríais precauciones, verdad?

―¡Por supuesto! No quiero un hijo de ese imbécil, y mucho menos una enfermedad venérea ―repuso.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―Pero apuesto a que sí que quieres otras cosas suyas… ―Y por si no quedara bastante clara la insinuación, le guiñó un ojo.

―A veces tienes la edad mental de un niño de diez años ―le reprochó Hermione.

Ginny frunció los labios.

―¿A que retiro tu invitación a mi boda y me busco otra dama de honor? ―Hermione rio―. Por cierto, ¿te he contado ya quién será el padrino? ―dijo en tono casual mientras se miraba las uñas.

A Hermione se le acabó la risa de golpe.

―Dime que no. ―Silencio―. ¡Ginevra, dime que estás bromeando!

Pues no, resulta que no era una broma.

..

* * *

 _Bueno, pues así empieza esta historia. Antes de seguir, quiero advertir que Hermione tiene ese físico porque es imposible no pensar en Emma Watson cuando piensas en el personaje y no podéis negarme que Emma está bien buena ;)_

 _Sí, lo sé, es una tontería, pero es lo que se me ha ocurrido xD Si te gusta, me alegro mucho, si no... bueno, la vida es así ;)_

 ** _¿Opiniones? - Review :)_**

 _Un beso enorme._

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Hola, hola, hola! Nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña locura mía. La verdad es que se siente bien actualizar con regularidad :D El próximo capítulo lo subiré el sábado 28, porque estaré desde hoy hasta el viernes de viaje._

 _ **Aclaraciones** : Para las que se quedaron con la confusión de por qué es Draco el padrino, es porque Ginny elige a su dama de honor y Blaise, el novio, a su padrino de boda. Me parecía justo que fuera así (y seamos sinceras, quedaba bien con la trama xD). ¿Tal vez el problema viene porque no mencioné quién era el novio? Bueno, anyway, todo se explica ahora. _

_**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows!** No he podido responder todavía porque hasta hace nada estaba de viaje (sí, este mes viajo mucho jajaj), pero lo haré en cuanto pueda. _

* * *

**SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

..

 **Parte III**

Los meses pasaron y la boda de Ginevra Weasley y Blaise Zabini llegó.

La ceremonia se celebró en el jardín de la Madriguera, como era tradición siempre que un hijo de Molly y Arthur se casaba. Ginny estaba guapísima con su vestido dorado, que resaltaba su pelo del color del fuego y su cuerpo bien proporcionado. Y Blaise… Bueno, Blaise estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose con los ojos a su recién estrenada esposa como para fijarse en nadie más.

Durante el banquete, se pidió a los padrinos que pronunciaran su discurso. Malfoy se levantó y Hermione lo imitó, no sin antes apurar su copa de champagne. Durante los últimos meses, no se habían visto; se habían limitado a pasarse su parte del discurso por lechuza.

―Blaise ―empezó Malfoy―, nos conocemos casi desde que nacimos y puedo decir con total seguridad que, si me hubieran contado que hoy viviría para ver este día, me hubiera reído en su cara y… no sé, les hubiera lanzado un crucio por mentirosos o algo así. ―Los asistentes le rieron la gracia; Malfoy sonrió, complacido―. Pero ver para creer, amigo. Os deseo que seáis muy felices y tengáis muchos hijos que se parezcan a Ginevra, porque tú eres demasiado feo.

La gente estalló en carcajadas. Blaise, no tan contento, amenazó con reventarle la botella de vino en la cabeza a su amigo.

Llegó el turno de Hermione.

―Ginny ―Esta le sonrió, infundándole valor―, tú me conoces. Sabes que quiero a poca gente y de menos todavía tengo buen concepto, y que soy difícil de aguantar. ―Malfoy murmuró un «Oh, lo sabemos»; Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada antes de continuar―. Pero desde que te conocí, supe que podría contar contigo. Me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo porque me hayas dejado compartir este momento tan especial de tu vida conmigo. Y me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que no tenga miedo de discutir contigo.

―Oh, ya le gustaría ―dijo ella.

Blaise se cubrió los ojos con la mano. Tenía cara de «He venido a pasármelo bien y me siento muy atacado ahora mismo».

La gente se levantó y aplaudió. Molly incluso había llorado de emoción. Hermione soltó todo el aire que había contenido hasta el momento. Lo había logrado.

―Y ahora…

En teoría, tenía que dar paso a la banda de música para que los novios bailaran su primer vals.

Pues no.

―¡Que se besen, que se besen! ―empezaron a corean los invitados, aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo.

Hermione los miró, horrorizada. Aquella era una mala idea. Muy mala idea.

Miró a su izquierda, por encima de las cabezas de los novios. Los ojos de Malfoy se encontraron con los suyos; este se encogió de hombros antes de retirar su silla y acercarse a ella.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, todo el mundo estalló en vítores. Pero ellos no les hicieron caso. Malfoy tenía las manos en su espalda, apretándola contra él, por lo que Hermione se vio obligada a pasar las manos alrededor de su cuello. Le mordió el labio inferior, forzándola a separarlos. Malfoy acarició sus dientes con la lengua y procedió a explorar su boca.

«Este es un juego al que pueden jugar dos», pensó Hermione.

Y su lengua contraatacó, uniéndose a la de él.

En aquel momento, alguien carraspeó, pero ellos ni lo escucharon. Esa persona carraspeó con más fuerza, devolviéndolos a la realidad. Malfoy y Hermione se separaron. La gente los miraba, atónita. El señor Weasley, que era quien había gruñido, los miró con cara de «Controlaos un poco, por Merlín».

―¡Pero bueno, mirad quien quiere robarnos el protagonismo! ―exclamó Blaise, deshaciendo la tensión del momento.

La banda empezó a tocar. El novio le ofreció una mano a Ginny, guiándola a la pista de baile improvisada en el centro de la carpa.

―¿Bailamos?

Hermione se giró, sorprendida.

―¿En serio? ¿Estás enfermo o algo? ―Malfoy, todavía con la mano extendida, puso los ojos en blanco y la miró con impaciencia―. Vale, pero solo por esta vez.

Malfoy descansó una mano en la cadera de ella, ligeramente por debajo del límite apropiado socialmente para dos personas que se odiaban, y sujeto una mano de Hermione con la otra. Ella apoyó una mano en su hombro y se dejó llevar. La verdad era que Malfoy bailaba muy bien, seguramente consecuencia de haberse criado en un ambiente de fiestas constantes.

―¿A qué ha venido eso? ―preguntó ella, incapaz de morderse la lengua.

―¿A qué ha venido qué? ―respondió él, haciéndose el tonto.

―¡Ese beso!

Malfoy sonrió y se acercó a ella.

―Te ha gustado, reconócelo.

Hermione se pegó más a él; soltó la mano que Malfoy le sujetaba y la pasó por su cuello.

―¿Y a ti? ―replicó en tono sensual, bajando la voz hasta que solo fue un susurro―. Porque de los dos, tú parecías ser el que menos sufría.

Malfoy se pasó la lengua inconscientemente por los labios. Estaban tan cerca que Hermione pudo sentir cómo crecía su erección. Él acercó sus labios a la oreja de ella y susurró:

―¿En tu casa o en la mía?

..

 **Parte IV**

Si la gente hubiera bebido menos ese día, hubiera podido darse cuenta de que, pasada cierta hora, dos invitados habían desaparecido: concretamente, el padrino y la dama de honor. Por suerte para ellos, todo el mundo estaba ocupado en otros quehaceres y pudieron marcharse de la boda sin levantar sospechas.

Para cuando aparecieron en el piso de Hermione, Malfoy ya se había quitado la chaqueta y Hermione tenía el pintalabios corrido. El resto de la ropa desapareció de camino al dormitorio. Las manos de él estaban por todo su cuerpo. Le desabrochó el sujetador y, cuando la tumbó encima de la cama, empezó a succionar sus pezones, alternando de uno al otro, mientras metía una mano por dentro de las braguitas de Hermione.

Acarició su clítoris antes de meter un dedo en ella. Y otro más. Hermione ya estaba completamente mojada para cuando metió el tercero y empezó a moverlos. Esos dedos eran un regalo del cielo. Definitivamente, ese hombre sabía cómo hacer disfrutar a una mujer. Su pulgar seguía jugando con su clítoris mientras el índice, corazón y anular rozaban las paredes de su vagina con cada empujón de su mano. A esas alturas, ya debían de estar empapado de sus fluidos.

Malfoy la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

―En el fondo eres una viciosa, ¿verdad?

Hermione sabía cuánto le gustaba a Malfoy tener poder sobre los demás. «Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo que tú, Malfoy», pensó. Con un impulso, se colocó encima de él y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su bóxer. Lo bajó sin apartar los ojos del rostro de él. Malfoy se mordía el labio inferior, completamente excitado ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a hacer.

Hermione bajó los ojos a la enorme erección que se presentaba ante ella. Cogió su pene con una mano y lo acarició de arriba abajo, tan lentamente como pudo.

―No juegues conmigo, Granger ―gruñó él. Casi sonaba como una súplica.

Hermione sonrió lascivamente antes de acercar sus labios al glande. Pasó la lengua por la punta, probando su sabor. Él gimió de placer cuando succionó su pene con la boca. Hermione siguió así un rato más, lamiendo y chupando al mismo tiempo que se ayudaba de las manos para estimularlo. Sentía sus palpitaciones contra la lengua; la ponía muy cachonda saber que era ella quien estaba provocando aquello.

Siguió chupándosela, metiéndosela más en la boca, hasta que él la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

―Para si no quieres que me corra en tu boca ―advirtió; jadeaba.

Malfoy tiró de ella y se puso encima. Hermione se quitó las bragas y abrió las piernas, permitiéndole el acceso completo. Él admiró cuán mojada estaba antes de entrar en ella de golpe, metiéndosela hasta el fondo. Cuando la sacó de nuevo, Hermione gimió y sus caderas se movieron instintivamente hacia él, buscando su miembro. Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia antes de volver a metérsela lentamente, disfrutando de su expresión de placer.

Atrapó uno de sus pezones entre los dedos y lo apretó con fuerza. Hermione no se quejó: era un dolor placentero. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda, instándolo a ir más rápido. Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, buscando el orgasmo. Hermione sabía que no durarían mucho más, así que apretó las paredes de su vagina en torno a él, algo que sabía que lo volvería loco.

Y así fue. Draco, para liberar la tensión, le dio un mordisco en la piel del seno izquierdo, dejando marca. A Hermione no le importó; por ella, como si quería clavar los dientes en todas las partes de su cuerpo, mientras siguiera follándola así.

Cuando por fin llegaron al orgasmo, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro. Cuando Draco terminó de correrse, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Hermione, respirando con dificultad. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Por Merlín, ojalá el sexo fuera siempre así.

Draco salió de ella y se dejó caer a su lado. Se quedaron dormidos, pero cuando Hermione despertó, él ya no estaba.

Se encogió de hombros. «Uno menos a quien hacerle el desayuno», pensó.

..

* * *

 _¡Pues eso es todo por hoy! Vale, sí, el fic ha empezado un poco fuerte por lo que a escenas sexuales refiere, pero advierto que no siempre será así jajaj No quiero hacer un fic sin sentido alguno. De todas formas, creo que las escenas "normales" son bastante entretenidas :)_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: Lo más probable es que publique ahora (23:03 hora española), porque mañana por la mañana tengo que arreglar varias cosas para el viaje y no sé si después tendré internet. Pero bueno, como el siguiente capítulo no se publicará hasta dentro de 6 días, es una forma de compensar ;)_


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Hola! Estoy siendo tan puntual que no me lo creo jajaja. Pero como dije, aquí está el nuevo capítulo :) En este no hay lemon (¿lo siento?), pero también es importante para la historia. Además, sale Theo *corazones*._

 _Próxima actualización: el 3 de febrero._

 _En fin, ahora a leer :D_

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

..

 **Parte V**

―Tengo un problema.

Draco entró en la consulta de Theo haciendo oídos sordos a la recepcionista, que intentaba explicarle que el señor Nott no lo recibiría sin cita previa.

Theo se quedó mirándolo con irritación. Sentado en el sillón, había un hombre calvo de mediana edad que alternaba la mirada entre su psicólogo y el loco que los había interrumpido.

―Señor Smith, ¿podría volver mañana, si es tan amable? Tranquilo, esta sesión corre de mi cuenta.

Draco esperó con los brazos cruzados a que el hombre se fuera y le dejara solo con su amigo. Se tumbó encima del diván.

―¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita, Draco? ―preguntó Theo. Por su tono de voz, estaba de todo menos contento de verlo―. Más te vale tener un buen motivo para interrumpir la terapia de ese hombre.

―Ya te lo he dicho: tengo un problema y necesito hablarlo con alguien.

―¿Y por qué no vas a molestar a Blaise, que tiene más tiempo libre? Algunos, como puedes ver, trabajamos.

Draco lo miró de reojo.

―Sí, y no sé por qué, si tienes dinero de sobra ―señaló―. Además, he venido porque a ti sí que puedo denunciarte si cuentas algo de lo que voy a decir aquí. Si se lo digo a Blaise, en quince minutos se habrá enterado toda Inglaterra.

Theo suspiró.

―Pues cuéntame.

Silencio. Draco no sabía por dónde empezar.

―El otro día estaba en un bar y conocí a una chica… ―empezó―. Estábamos en su casa, ya sabes…

―¿Desde cuándo eres tan recatado cuando hablas de sexo?

―Vale ―concedió―. Me la estaba tirando cuando pasó algo muy raro: se me escapó el nombre de otra ―confesó.

Lo que Draco no había dicho es que también se había imaginado que era otra a la que tenía debajo, pero eso prefería guardárselo. Ya hacía bastante el ridículo contando aquello, como para añadir más detalles patéticos. La cara de la chica cuando lo oyó gritar «Granger» no tuvo precio. Y la manera en que lo echó de su casa, sin dejarlo vestirse antes, también.

Theo se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa.

―¿Te das cuenta de que mi especialidad son las fobias, verdad? Venir aquí a contarme tus problemas en la cama es como ir al dentista y pretender que te cure el resfriado.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Eres psicólogo, no? Algo podrás hacer.

―A ver ―Theo se puso en modo profesional―, que se te escape el nombre de una mujer cuando estás con otra en la cama es algo más común de lo que crees. Suele suceder cuando has salido de una relación larga… ―Miró a Draco; no, él no era hombre de compromisos― cosa que descarto, o cuando desarrollas sentimientos por alguien. ―Sonrió―. Así que cuéntame: ¿quién es la desafortunada?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No pienso decírtelo.

Theo empezaba a perder la paciencia.

―Vienes a mi consulta sin avisar, echas fuera a un cliente y encima me pides ayuda, pero no te dejas ayudar. O me dices ahora mismo quién es o se lo cuento todo a Blaise y me invento lo que tú no me digas ―amenazó.

―¡Está bien! ―Draco levantó las manos en señal de derrota―. Es… Granger.

Theo parpadeó varias veces, atónito.

―¿He escuchado bien? ¿Dijiste el nombre de Hermione Granger cuando estabas tirándote a otra?

Y estalló en carcajadas. Draco tuvo que soportar estoicamente cómo su amigo/psicólogo se reía de él. ‹‹Amigos para esto››, pensó.

―Bueno, ¿vas a darme tu diagnóstico o quieres burlarte de mí un rato más? ―espetó.

Theo se secó las lágrimas.

―Todos sabemos que tenías una fijación bastante extraña por ella en la escuela, pero de ahí a lo que te ha pasado… Un poco exagerado para mi gusto, teniendo en cuenta que hace años que no tenéis contacto. ―Draco hizo una mueca―. Por qué hace años que no os relacionáis.

―La verdad es que…

―¡Por Merlín! ¿¡También Granger!? La creía con mejor gusto y más sentido común.

―Gracias, hombre. Yo también te quiero ―replicó Draco, ligeramente dolido.

―¿Cuántas veces…?

―Solo dos. Lo juro.

Theo soltó un silbido.

―¡Sí que te ha dado fuerte! ―exclamó. Ante la expresión de Draco, volvió a su postura profesional. Carraspeó―. Mi teoría (y por tu expresión de frustración, sé que estoy en lo correcto) es que os complementáis bien en la cama y ahora te cuesta encontrar lo mismo en otra mujer.

Draco se quedó pensativo.

―Entonces… ¿solamente se trata de algo físico? ―preguntó.

―Según mi opinión, sí.

Draco se levantó de golpe, había recuperado los ánimos de golpe.

―¡Genial! Entonces solo tengo que acostarme con ella para que se me pase.

―No, espera, yo no… ―intentó decir Theo, pero Draco no le dejó terminar.

―¡Gracias!

Y se marchó tan rápido como había venido.

Theo se quedó mirando a la puerta, incrédulo. Dos consultas en una hora y no había cobrado ni un triste knut.

 **Parte VI**

Dos semanas después de la boda de Ginny, a Hermione le llegó una carta. Cuando la abrió, vio que dentro había una invitación a una fiesta de compromiso. Al parecer, Harry y Pansy se casaban. Frunció el ceño.

―¿Quién demonios celebra una fiesta para anunciar su compromiso? ¿Y qué le pasa a todo el mundo con las bodas?

Hermione interceptó a Harry en uno de los pasillos del Ministerio. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

―Nosotros no queríamos armar tanto revuelo, pero los padres de Pansy han insistido. Ya sabes cómo es este tipo de gente.

Sí que lo sabía, sí.

―¡Pero si hace apenas medio año que salís, y ni siquiera era algo formal! ―argumentó.

―No hace falta que lo proclamemos a los cuatro vientos para estar juntos, Hermione ―replicó él―. Para eso ya estaban Ginny y Blaise.

Se quedaron mirándose.

―Entonces… ¡te casas! ―exclamó.

―Según esas invitaciones tan repelentes que hemos mandando, sí. ―Harry sonrió.

Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo.

―¡Espero que seáis muy felices! Y que no os arrepintáis de casaros tan rápido ―añadió en tono maternal.

―Da igual si nos casamos ahora o en cinco años; ambos sabemos que el resultado sería el mismo: acabaremos matándonos o juntos para toda la eternidad.

Hermione rio.

―Querrás decir Pansy matándote a ti.

―Seguramente ―admitió él―, pero mientras dure… Por cierto, ¿vendrás sola?

Hermione parpadeó.

―Claro, ¿con quién iba a ir si no? ―Empezaban a sudarle las manos. ¿Y si lo sabía?

―Con Ron ―sugirió él―. Hablé con él el otro día y…

Hermione levantó las manos, haciéndolo callar.

―Ron y yo hablamos de esto. Ambos admitimos que ya no sentíamos lo mismo y que era mejor seguir por caminos separados.

Harry se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

―A mí no hace falta que me lo expliques. Se ve que él ha cambiado de idea. ¿Hablarás al menos con él?

―Claro. Después de todo, siempre hemos sido amigos. No quiero que eso cambie.

―Hablando de amigos ―Harry suspiró―: ¿sabes quién viene a la fiesta?

Hermione se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

―La estirpe Slytherin del colegio, ¿a que sí?

―¡Diez puntos para la señorita Granger! ―Se miró el reloj―. Bueno, nos vemos luego, que ya llego tarde.

Hermione miró la hora y entró en pánico.

―¡Por Merlín, y yo! ¡Nos vemos!

«Genial», pensó de camino a su mesa. ‹‹Otra fiesta con Malfoy››, lamentó.

« _¿De qué te quejas, tonta?_ ››, susurró una voz en su cabeza. ‹‹ _Ni que no quisieras terminar acostándote con él_ …».

«Mierda, tienes razón».

..

* * *

 _Me atrae mucho el concepto de Theo como psicólogo, ya sea de muggles o de magos, o de ambos, así que decidí que sería genial meterlo y darle un papel importante. Y esta no será la última vez que lo veamos jeje._

 _Y no podía evitar meter Hansy jajajaja._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, nunca pensé que una historia tan "tonta" tendría tanto apoyo :)_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola! Esta vez seré breve porque estoy fatal y quiero irme a dormir ya... Muchas gracias por leerme y por todo el apoyo :D_

 _Próxima actualización: el 8 de febrero._

 _¡A leer!_

 _Gracias a_ **inesUchiha** _por el beteo :)_

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

..

 **Parte VII**

―¡Por nuestra Pansy! ―El señor Parkinson levantó su copa para brindar. El resto de los invitados.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar el bostezo de aburrimiento que se repetía cada dos minutos, aproximadamente. Había tantas cosas absurdas en aquella fiesta que no sabía por dónde empezar a enumerarlas.

Levantó la copa, aliviada porque aquella tortura terminara pronto. Además, estaba sentada al lado de Ron, quien había hablado poco en toda la cena, pero no había dejado de mirarla. Y por si fuera poco, tenía a Malfoy enfrente, quien tampoco paraba de lanzarle miraditas.

Genial, se encontraba atrapada entre los dos «hombres de su vida»: Uno era su ex novio y el otro el tipo al que se había tirado un par de veces.

Cuando por fin acabó la cena oficial, los más jóvenes salieron de fiesta. Tenían reservada una zona VIP en uno de los locales de moda del centro. Hermione se alegró en aquellos momentos de no haberse puesto nada demasiado formal.

El sitio era muy moderno y, como cualquier discoteca un sábado por la noche, estaba abarrotado de gente. Fue bastante raro pasar por en medio, con todo el gentío mirándolos, mientras entraban en la zona reservada solo para ellos. Había una barra y un camarero que los esperaba, vasos en mano, para servir todo lo que quisieran.

Miró a su alrededor. Draco estaba a unos metros de ella, ya sentado en uno de los sofás, con los brazos cruzados y un amago de sonrisa que atravesaba su rostro. Hermione se quedó en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que finalmente se movió hacia la barra.

―Hermione ―llamó una voz. Era Ron.

―Hola. ―Ella le sonrió.

Se acercó a ella para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

―¿Quieres salir fuera conmigo un rato? Tengo que decirte una cosa.

Hermione asintió. Se dejó guiar por él hasta la puerta. Una vez fuera, Ron inspiró hondo, pero Hermione no le dejó empezar.

―Harry me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo para arreglar las cosas. ―Ron se puso rojo como un tomate, algo que Hermione siempre había considerado adorable―. No hay nada que arreglar. ―Sonrió con tristeza―. Los dos quedamos en que ya no nos queríamos. De hecho, fuiste tú quien lo dijo primero.

―Me equivoqué ―respondió Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Fuimos amigos desde los once años y empezamos a salir a los dieciocho. Creo que confundimos el amor de dos amigos con el de dos amantes y tuvieron que pasar siete años para que nos diéramos cuenta. Lo que te pasa ahora es que no sabes cómo tratarme y te sientes raro, porque no me tienes a tu lado.

Ron se quedó pensando.

―No sé, Hermione. Estoy muy confundido ―confesó.

Ella acarició su mejilla con ternura.

―Siempre estaré aquí para ti, pero como amiga. No podemos fingir tener algo que no tenemos.

Ron suspiró. Hermione veía por su expresión que sabía que ella tenía razón. Era normal que no supiera qué hacer: habían sido muchos años juntos. Finalmente, asintió.

―Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a comportarnos como lo hacíamos antes.

―¿Eso significa que puedo darte órdenes y tú sacarme de mis casillas?

Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron cuando rio.

―Supongo que sí.

Se abrazaron. Hermione sonrió; había echado de menos a uno de sus mejores amigos. No se arrepentía de haber salido con él. De hecho, estaba segura de que lo había querido, pero también sabía que nunca podría verlo como algo más.

―¿Vienes dentro? ―preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco.

―Pobre Comadreja, mira que herir así sus sentimientos.

«Cómo no». Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared, al otro lado de la puerta. Evidentemente, había estado espiándolos.

―Si te hubieras acercado más, te habrías enterado de que Ron y yo solo somos amigos.

―Mejor ―replicó él―. No me gustaría ser «el otro».

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

―No eres tan importante.

El de seguridad le abrió la puerta y Hermione volvió a adentrarse en el calor y la música estridente del local. Intentó abrirse paso hasta la zona VIP, pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió un cuerpo pegarse al suyo. Una mano de Malfoy se deslizó por su cintura mientras la otra le apartaba el pelo del cuello. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione y siguieron bajando hasta pellizcar con los dientes la piel de su hombro.

Empezaron a moverse, sin prestar atención al ritmo de la música. Hermione movía las caderas, rozando la entrepierna de él con su trasero. Él bajó una mano hacia la piel descubierta de su muslo, acariciándola lentamente. Su pulgar levantaba la falda hasta arriba, pero Hermione lo paró antes de que la levantara _demasiado_.

―¿Seguro que no soy tan importante? Tus bragas mojadas no dicen lo mismo.

Ella se giró, enfrentándose a sus ojos grises. Acercó su boca a la de él, pero cambió la trayectoria antes de que sus labios se rozaran y le dijo al oído:

―¿Tú qué sabes sobre mis bragas?

Malfoy sonrió.

―Sé cómo quitártelas.

..

 **Parte VIII**

Lo más rápido era ir a los baños de la discoteca. Hermione sacó la varita de su bolso y se aplicó un hechizo anticonceptivo antes de cerrar la puerta con un _Fermaportus_.

Se giró hacia Malfoy, quien ya tenía la cremallera de los pantalones bajada.

―No, quédate de espaldas, mirando hacia el espejo ―ordenó.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pero obedeció. Él se acercó por detrás y desabrochó los tres botones superiores de la blusa; metió una mano por dentro de su sujetador, acariciándole un pecho. Hermione levantó un brazo y metió los dedos por su pelo, perfectamente peinado. Le producía un placer secreto deshacer ese aspecto tan impoluto.

La otra mano de Malfoy fue a parar a su entrepierna. La acarició por encima de sus braguitas de encaje.

―¿Ves? Te dije que estabas mojada ―susurró con voz ronca.

Su erección amenazaba con explotar si no la liberaba ya, pero aún no había terminado con las manos.

Hermione separó las piernas, permitiendo que sus manos la exploraran todo lo que quisieran. Cuando se cansó de tocarla por encima de la tela, le bajó la prenda negra. Separó sus labios interiores y la penetró directamente con dos dedos. Ella jadeó; sentía sus palpitaciones contra sus dedos. Malfoy aceleró la penetración mientras succionaba con fuerza la piel de su cuello. Ella no podía hacer más que apoyarse en el espejo y gemir de placer.

El primer orgasmo llegó pronto; su cuerpo entero se convulsionó y sus fluidos llenaron los dedos de él. Malfoy los sacó y se los lamió uno a uno, mirando a Hermione a través del espejo. Verlo hacer eso la puso tan cachonda que se inclinó hacia adelante, pidiendo sin palabras que la penetrara.

Él sonrió con lascivia antes de complacer sus deseos. Se bajó los pantalones y se sacó el miembro, completamente erecto. Hermione lo contemplaba por el espejo, con los labios entreabiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada. La penetró sin delicadeza, sin paciencia, hasta que no pudo entrar más en ella, y empezó a embestirla con fuerza. Ella tenía que sujetarse contra el cristal para que no perder el equilibrio, pero sus pensamientos estaban demasiado embriagados de placer para pensar en nada más que el sexo que estaban teniendo.

―Di mi nombre… ―gruñó él.

―Malfoy... ―El gemido salió de sus labios casi involuntariamente, mientras sentía temblar a todo su cuerpo.

―No, mi _nombre_ … ―repitió él.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró. Malfoy se hundía en ella una y otra vez mientras la observaba en el espejo. Viéndose así, tan salvaje, tan desatada, la hizo excitarse hasta límites insospechados.

―Draco… ―dijo, llevando una mano a su cuello.

Él llevó una mano a sus partes y empezó a masajear su clítoris mientras la sujetaba por la cadera con la otra. Era imposible que la penetrara más hondo, por lo que embistió más rápido todavía. Empezó a gemir más alto.

―Oh, Hermione… ―Draco estaba a punto de correrse.

Hermione le ganó la carrera: su vagina explotó, mandando oleadas de placer a todo su cuerpo. Malfoy se corrió poco después; lo único que había necesitado era que ella se contrajera alrededor de su miembro.

Cuando ya no le quedó ni una gota de semen en su interior, salió de ella lentamente y se vistió. Hermione hizo lo mismo: se arregló la falda, se abrochó los botones de la blusa y se pintó los labios de nuevo.

Al cabo de dos minutos, quedaron como nuevos.

En aquel momento, alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. Se miraron; estaban en el baño de las mujeres: en cuanto Draco saliera de allí, quedaría muy claro qué habían estado haciendo. Él se encogió de hombros y deshizo el hechizo que bloqueaba la puerta.

Cuando la abrieron, una Ginny con cara de malas pulgas se quedó mirándolos.

―¡Me da igual lo salidos que estuvierais, id a un hotel, por amor de Merlín, que la gente quiere mear! ―Apartó a Draco de una manotada y entró en el baño. Se quedó parada, mirando a su alrededor―. ¿Cuál habéis utilizado?

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―Ninguno, tranquila.

La palma de la mano sudada de Hermione seguía marcada en el cristal.

..

* * *

 _Si me leéis normalmente, sabréis que me gusta mezclar el mundo mágico y el muggle, por eso se van a una discoteca muggle después de la fiesta. Canons míos, no me hagáis caso xD._

 _#PrayForGinny_

 _ **¿Reviews?** (Sed buenas, estoy enferma ¿?) jajajaja_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Hola :) Por si alguien se quedó pensando, cuando dije la semana pasada que estaba enferma, lo decía en sentido literal, no por lo que había escrito... ¡malpensadas! jajajajja_

 _Bueno, pues otro capítulo más... Creo que con quien más disfruto es con Theo, me encanta. Y el otro día viendo Lucifer me acordé mucho de él. Los caminos del subconsciente son inescrutables._

 _Próxima actualización: 14 de febrero._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

..

 **Parte IX**

Draco volvió a la consulta de Theo por segunda vez en un mes, ahora todavía más contrariado que la anterior. Por suerte para Theo, no estaba atendiendo a ningún cliente cuando su inoportuno «amigo» apareció.

Suspiró.

―¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Draco se acomodó en el diván y miró hacia el techo con los brazos cruzados. Evidentemente, su maravilloso plan de acostarse con Granger para quitársela de la cabeza no había salido bien.

―Tu _útil_ consejo no ha dado resultado ―le reprochó―. Lo hicimos durante la horrible fiesta de los Parkinson, a la que muy inteligentemente no viniste, por cierto, pero no ha servido de nada. Sigo pensando en ella ―relató. Parecía verdaderamente molesto.

Obviando el hecho de que le estaba echando la culpa por algo que no había hecho, Theo evaluó la situación con ojo crítico.

―¿Y por qué crees que es? ―preguntó.

―Conmigo no funcionan esos métodos filosóficos para averiguar la verdad. Si lo supiera no vendría a verte, idiota.

―Bien, vamos a hacer lo siguiente: voy a contarte cuál es mi teoría, tú me escucharás y luego la descartarás porque te crees demasiado inteligente como para escuchar a nadie. ¿Trato? ―Draco le indicó con una mano que continuara―. Yo creo que tu problema es que a través del sexo casual, has encontrado a alguien que también llena tus necesidades emocionales. En otras palabras, que estás desarrollando afecto por Granger. ¿Qué te parece?

Draco se quedó pensando por un instante antes de echarse a reír.

―¿Yo, sentimientos por Granger? ¡Ni hablar!

Theo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y le indicó con un gesto que ya podía irse.

―Ya puedes irte.

―¿Me estás echando? ―preguntó Draco, atónito.

―Sí. Dado que no te molestas en escucharme, es mejor que ninguno de los dos malgastemos el tiempo del otro. Ya me mandarás la invitación a la boda o lo que sea. ¡Adiós!

..

 **Parte X**

Hermione se había encerrado en el despacho que compartía con otros tres empleados. Por suerte, estos todavía no habían llegado, así que tenía unos minutos para meditar.

Miró el test de embarazo que había comprado aquella mañana.

¿Qué demonios hacía ahora?

¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¡Pero si había formulado el hechizo anticonceptivo cada vez que Malfoy y ella habían follado!

La horrible posibilidad de estar embarazada la golpeó de lleno. ¿Qué haría ella con un bebé? «Hijo, me tiré a tu padre durante un calentón y naciste tú, a quien ninguno de los dos deseábamos». Gran discurso de bienvenida.

No, no podía tener un hijo. Y menos de Malfoy.

Se levantó con decisión. Lo primero era salir de dudas; después ya vería qué hacer.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del despacho. Hermione escondió rápidamente el test a su espalda; no necesitaba que empezaran a circular chismes por la oficina sobre su vida sexual.

Ojalá hubiera sido uno de sus compañeros, porque quien apareció por la puerta fue el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Hermione apretó con fuerza el palito a su espalda; empezó a sudar.

―Granger ―sonrió él, complacido―, sabía que estarías aquí.

―Malfoy ―saludó ella con nerviosismo―, ¿qué haces aquí?

Draco la rodeó y se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio. Hermione procuró quedar siempre de cara a él.

―Tenemos que hablar ―empezó. No sabía cómo proponerle que se acostara con él de forma regular sin herir su orgullo y sin sonar demasiado… implicado―. Quiero…

―Oye, Malfoy, me encantaría escucharte, pero es que… tengo mucho trabajo. ―Hermione necesitaba deshacerse de él, pero Malfoy no parecía tener intención de irse―. De verdad ―insistió, desesperada.

Draco se levantó, ofendido por su comportamiento. Estaba a punto de irse cuando se fijó mejor en ella: tenía la frente brillante por el sudor y las manos a la espalda. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué ocultaba?

―¿Qué tienes en la espalda, Granger?

Sus ojos brillaron con pánico, pero lo enmascaró con una sonrisa inocente.

―Nada ―respondió.

Se acercó a ella. Hermione retrocedió un paso.

―Granger… ―dijo él, acercándose a ella hasta que la pared le impidió echarse más atrás.

―¡Está bien! ―se rindió ella―. Tengo un retraso ―soltó . Le mostró la prueba de embarazo ―. E iba a comprobar si estoy embarazada.

Malfoy casi se desmaya allí mismo. Hermione observó con preocupación cómo su rostro se volvía blanco como la tiza. Se pasó una mano por el pelo; unos cuantos mechones se soltaron de su perfecto peinado engominado.

―¿¡No tomaste precauciones!? ―exclamó cuando recuperó el habla.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

―¿Por qué tengo que encargarme yo sola de la protección? Pero sí, conjuré un hechizo anticonceptivo cada vez que lo hicimos. Y ahora, si me disculpas…

Malfoy se hizo a un lado y Hermione se fue al baño.

Mientras ella estuvo ausente, Draco se puso a pensar en la perspectiva de un hijo. Él, que no había tenido que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie en toda su vida, podría encontrarse pronto con un mini-Malfoy.

«¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?». Si Hermione no volvía pronto, corría el riesgo de volverse loco.

Cuando ella apareció al fin, se sentó en la mesa, a su lado. Sus dedos sostenían un palo blanco, insignificante, pero que tenía el poder de cambiar el curso de sus vidas.

Esperaron en silencio.

―Oye, Granger, si sale positivo… Nos casaremos.

Hermione lo miró, atónita, y se echó a reír. ¿Ella y Malfoy, casados? ¡Debía de ser una broma! Pero la expresión de él dejaba claro que no estaba bromeando.

―¿Lo dices en serio?

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta.

―Un Malfoy sabe hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades ―dijo.

―Malfoy, estamos en el siglo XXI, no vamos a casarnos porque esté embarazada. Hipotéticamente embarazada, además ―añadió ―. Y no creo que quisiera…

Se quedó mirando el test: sabía salido una raya rosa. Se esforzó por recordar. ¿¡Qué demonios significaba una raya!? Se levantó y se acercó a su mesa rápidamente; empezó a buscar la caja de la prueba.

 _Una raya: resultado negativo._

 _Dos rayas: embarazo._

Una raya…

―¡No estoy embarazada! ―exclamó con alegría.

Malfoy se levantó de golpe.

―¡No estás embarazada! ―repitió, evidentemente aliviado.

Se abrazaron, conducidos por la emoción del momento, pero se separaron rápidamente, incómodos. Aquello no les pegaba para nada: lo suyo era el sexo sin más.

―Bueno. ―Hermione carraspeó―. ¿Menudo susto, eh?

Malfoy rio, dejando salir la tensión acumulada.

―Tendrías que empezar a tomar pastillas o algo. Por si acaso.

―O tú a usar condón ―replicó ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir―. Espera, ¿qué?

―Si no me hubieras interrumpido antes…

―Oh, perdona por querer saber si tenía una vida creciendo en mi interior ―repuso ella con sarcasmo.

―… habrías sabido que venía a hacerte una propuesta.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Qué clase de propuesta?

..

* * *

Pues nada, otro capitulillo más :) La verdad es que tengo poco que decir sobre él, pero ¿que opináis vosotras? :)

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	6. Capítulo 6

_¡Hola! Como dije, hoy hay capítulo nuevo :) La verdad es que no pensé en que caería en San Valentín y creedme que no lo hice a propósito; para mí, San Valentín es un invento para que compremos tonterías, porque si no lo haces, es como si no quisieras a tu pareja. En fin, pero si a vosotras os gusta celebrar este día, este es mi regalo de San Valentín :D_

 _Estoy abrumada por la cantidad de favs, follows y (sobre todo) reviews que recibí desde la última vez que actualicé, **¡muchísimas gracias!**_

 _Próxima actualización: el 19 de febrero._

 _Y ahora a leer :)_

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

..

 **Parte XI**

Hermione entró en la farmacia con expresión avergonzada. No se sentía así porque fuera a comprar pociones anticonceptivas ―eso era una parte más de la vida―, sino por la persona que entraba detrás de él.

No había tenido bastante con esperarla a las puertas de San Mungo cuando fue a que le recetaran algún anticonceptivo, sino que también se había empeñado en acompañarla a comprar.

Draco Malfoy, que jamás había entrado en una farmacia ―ni muggle ni mágica―, lo miraba todo con ojo crítico.

Hermione se acercó al mostrador. La recibió un hombre sonriente de mediana edad.

―¿Qué desea? ―preguntó, solícito.

―Pociones anticonceptivas, por favor. ―Hermione le tendió la receta que un medimago le había prescrito.

―Las más caras que tenga ―añadió Malfoy, apoyando un codo en el mostrador.

El hombre lo miró con desconcierto durante unos segundos; si no había reconocido a Hermione al principio, quedaba claro que sí sabía quién era él. Ese pelo decolorado con agua oxigenada y esos ojos azules gritaban «¡Miradme, soy un Malfoy!» desde millas de distancia. Hermione suspiró; tanto intento de secretismo para nada.

El hombre, a pesar de eso, actuó como si no supiera nada y se retiró a la trastienda a buscar lo que le habían pedido.

―Son pociones creadas por profesionales de la Medimagia, Malfoy. No por ser más caras van a ser mejores ―señaló.

El farmacéutico volvió con varias cajitas.

―Entonces dele las que sean más efectivas ―ordenó.

―Todas son efectivas, señor. Si no lo fueran, no las venderíamos ―explicó con una sonrisa forzada―. Debe tomarse una de estas cada veintiocho días ―explicó a Hermione―. Evitarán embarazos no deseados, además de crear una capa protectora que elimina al instante cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

―¿¡Qué insinúa!? ¡Yo estoy sanísimo, muchas gracias!

Hermione le puso una mano en la boca.

―No le haga caso. Sabe cómo sacar a alguien de sus casillas y disfruta haciéndolo a menudo ―dijo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

―Cuando hago otras cosas no te quejas tanto…

Hermione decidió ignorarle y sacó su monedero para pagar, pero Malfoy se le adelantó y depositó diez galeones encima del cristal. El farmacéutico miró las monedas con asombro.

―Eso… eso es el triple de lo que cuestan.

―Cójalo todo y quédese la diferencia. ―Miró significativamente a Draco―. Por las molestias.

..

 **Parte XII**

Hermione leía el prospecto con una atención que exasperaba a Draco. Todavía iba por la mitad del papel cuando él empezó a aporrear la mesa de su cocina con los dedos.

―¿Piensas bebértela ya o qué?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Estoy comprobando que no contenga nada a lo que tengo alergia.

―¿Tienes alergias? ―inquirió él.

―No que yo sepa, pero…

Draco entrecerró los ojos y acercó el botecito a Hermione.

―Pues bebe.

Hermione desenroscó el tapón y se lo llevó a la nariz; olía a rayos.

―Como me salgan escamas en la piel…

―Con un poco de suerte, se te caerá la lengua y callarás de una vez ―replicó él.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

―¿Y quién de los dos lo lamentaría más?

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

― _Touché_.

La bruja inspiró hondo y se llevó la botella a la boca; cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras hacía de tripas corazón para bebérselo sin vomitar. Cuando se lo terminó, la dejó encima de la mesa con expresión triunfal.

―Hecho.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó él.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la parte baja del estómago y puso cara de dolor.

―Como si mis ovarios estuvieran suicidándose ―gimió. Malfoy puso tal cara de alarmado que Hermione rompió a reír―. Estoy bien, no hace falta que te asustes tanto.

―Ja, ja, ja ―repuso él, cruzándose de brazos―. Qué graciosa, Granger. Es la última vez que me preocupo por ti.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho con expresión de burla.

―No sabía que fueras tan considerado. ¿Qué habré hecho para merecerte?

Él sonrió lentamente. Hermione conocía esa expresión. Se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de él.

―Ah, no, no me pongas esa cara.

―¿Qué cara? ―preguntó él inocentemente.

―La cara de «Quiero follar».

Malfoy se levantó y se acercó a ella con su sonrisa de depredador.

―¿Y qué tiene de malo? Ahora ya no hay peligro…

―Uno ―Hermione levantó un dedo―: acabo de tomarme la poción y no sabemos si tiene efecto inmediato; y dos ―Levantó otro dedo―: tengo trabajo que hacer. No todos podemos permitirnos todo el tiempo libre del mundo.

Él se puso a hacer morritos.

―¿Estás poniendo a esos elfos por encima de nuestra vida sexual?

Hermione lo miró, impertérrita.

―Sí. Y ahora… ―Cogió a Malfoy por los hombros, lo hizo darse la vuelta y lo empujó hacia la puerta― ¡fuera de aquí!

―¡Pero… pero…!

Antes de que Draco pudiera replicar, Hermione ya le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

―¡Te arrepentirás! ―gritó él contra la puerta.

Ella suspiró. ¡Lo que tenía que hacer por las condiciones laborales justas de los elfos!

¿Dónde se había metido? Cuando Malfoy le había propuesto sexo sin compromiso unas cuantas veces al mes, al principio había pensado que debía de haberse vuelto loco. Pero luego reflexionó: ¿Por qué no? Malfoy y ella eran dos adultos capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones y con pleno derecho de hacer lo que quisieran. Ya había estado en una relación larga y las cosas no habían salido como ella quería; ¿por qué no disfrutar de algo sin compromisos? Malfoy no había dejado claro por qué quería hacer aquello, pero bueno, él sabría. Hermione no tenía intención de renunciar a esas manos, esos labios, ese… _todo_.

..

 **Parte XIII**

Hermione estaba en su despacho cuando le llegó una carta.

 _Cenamos el sábado por la noche, invito yo. D.M._

Hermione bufó. Malfoy ni preguntaba, se limitaba a suponer que estaría completamente libre para él. Sí estaba libre, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

 _Lo siento, no estoy disponible para gente tan engreída como tú. Inténtalo otra vez._

Se sintió orgullosa de su contestación; Malfoy tenía que aprender que no podía conseguir todo lo que quería con solo chasquear los dedos.

La respuesta llegó unas horas después.

 _¿Serías tan amable de venir a cenar al restaurante en el que he tenido que sobornar al maître para que nos haga sitio, porque la lista de espera era de dos semanas? Por favor._

Hermione mordió la punta de la pluma y se quedó pensando. ¿Por qué aquello sonaba como una cita? Se encogió de hombros.

 _Pero solo porque no quiero que el pobre maître se meta en un lío por tu culpa._

Aquella tarde, la nueva señora Zabini fue a su casa a ayudarle a escoger modelito.

―Entonces, ¿vais en serio?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro mientras sopesaba si prefería pasar frío con un vestido azul marino sin tirantes o ir incómoda con el vestido granate hasta la rodilla más ceñido que había visto nunca. No recordaba ni por qué tenía toda aquella ropa en el armario; seguramente era de cuando Ron y ella aún hacían planes de pareja, allá por el principio de su relación.

―Solo es una cena, Ginny. No es como si fuera a ponerme un anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

―Por mí, mientras no celebréis una fiesta para anunciarlo… ―Ginny fingió un escalofrío al recordar la horrible cena que dieron los Parkinson―. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te invita a cenar si en teoría lo vuestro solo es sexo ―volvió a atacar.

Hermione se quedó parada. Frunció el ceño; Ginny tenía razón, pero no iba a darle el placer de admitirlo. Negó con la cabeza; era una cena y _nada más_.

―Bueno ―Se giró hacia ella, mostrando en alto los vestidos―: ¿este o este?

Ginny se quedó pensando dos segundos antes de señalar el granate. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco; qué predecible.

―No sé ni por qué me esfuerzo, si la ropa me va a durar puesta una hora.

―Solo os pido una cosa ―Ginny la miró con seriedad―: dejaos de baños, por favor. Que parece que no tengáis casa.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

―Es que así es más excitante.

..

* * *

 _Pues eso es todo por hoy :) Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por aguantar las tonterías que digo jaja. Como ya dije, hay muchas cosas que pueden no tener sentido, así que muchas gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo jajaja._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	7. Capítulo 7

_¡Hola! Capítulo siete, lo que significa que ya estamos más cerca del final que del principio :(_ **[ _Nota de la autora, 27 de marzo de 2017:_** _mentira xD. Todavía quedan 9 capítulos_ **]~** _._

 _Próxima actualización: 25 de febrero._

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

..

 **Parte XIV**

Draco terminaba de abotonarse la camisa negra de seda cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. Intrigado, fue a abrir. Había quedado con Granger en el restaurante, así que ella no podía ser; además, dudaba que supiera dónde vivía.

Cuando abrió la puerta, apareció Blaise con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Cuántos años hace que somos amigos, Draco?

―¿Unos veinte? ―aventuró él.

―Veintidós ―rectificó él―. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos tres años, en una de las fiestas que da mi madre.

―Ajá. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ―inquirió el rubio.

Blaise se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos tres años y no se te ocurrió contarme que estás saliendo con Hermione Granger? ―lo acusó.

Draco bufó y fue al baño, a acabar de arreglarse. Su amigo lo siguió.

―En primer lugar, Granger y yo no estamos saliendo.

Blaise enarcó una ceja.

―Tu ropa no dice lo mismo.

―¿Quién te lo ha contado, por cierto? ―cambió de tema.

En aquel momento, Blaise enrojeció ligeramente.

―Ginny. Se le escapó hace un rato.

Cómo no. Menos mal que le había dicho a Granger que no se lo contara a nadie. Bueno, a decir verdad, él tampoco había cumplido su palabra cuando se lo contó a Theo. «Vale, estamos empatados», admitió a regañadientes.

―Tu preciosa esposa tendría que aprender a no hablar sobre vidas ajenas.

―Si me lo hubieras contado tú desde un principio, no tendría que recurrir a chismorreos ―le recriminó Blaise―. Y bien, ¿cómo comenzó?

―En la fiesta del Ministerio de hace unos meses ―relató Draco con vaguedad―. Lo hicimos en los baños. Y en vuestra boda ―añadió. Blaise hizo una mueca de asco―. Y en los baños de aquel sitio al que fuimos después de la fiesta de Pansy.

―Entonces, ¿es solo sexo?

Draco lo miró a través del espejo mientras se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás.

―Por supuesto. ¿Me ves cara de enamorado o alguna chorrada así? ―El moreno lo evaluó, pensativo―. Mira, mejor no respondas. Hemos quedado en mantener una relación puramente física ―explicó.

Cogió la colonia y se echó un poco. Sabía que a Granger le gustaba.

―¿Y para qué toda esta pantomima? ―Blaise lo señaló de arriba abajo.

―Porque soy un caballero.

Su amigo lo miró con escepticismo.

―Claro. «Granger, me apetece follar, pero no quiero parecer un desesperado, así que vayamos a cenar primero para disimular».

―Qué vulgar eres, Zabini. ¿Besas a Ginevra con esa boca tan sucia?

―Habla San Malfoy. Te recuerdo que yo he estado en la mayoría de fiestas en las que te has llevado a alguna a la cama, y no te he visto llevando a cenar a ninguna de ellas. Ni a una sola.

Vale, ahí tenía razón, pero es que Granger no era una cualquiera que conocía en una fiesta cuando iba medio borracho.

―Granger y yo tenemos lo más parecido que se puede tener a una relación sin ser nada. Es perfecto: podemos acostarnos cuando queramos y al día siguiente no tenemos que vernos las caras de recién levantados mientras desayunamos.

Blaise se recostó sobre el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa.

―Yo solo te digo que tengas cuidado. Eres tan idiota que acabarás enamorándote y ni te darás cuenta.

..

 **Parte XV**

Cuando Hermione entró al restaurante, se quedó maravillada por el esplendor general. Tragó saliva con fuerza; siempre se sentía fuera de lugar cuando estaba en sitios así. Ella era de sofá, manta y libro, no de _Château Margaux_ , tacones y joyas. Se llevó una mano al cuello; mierda, tendría que haberse puesto un collar o algo.

―¿Tiene reserva, señorita? ―preguntó el metre.

―A nombre de Malfoy.

Al hombre se le iluminaron los ojos; tenía la cara de un empleado que reconoce el nombre de un cliente generoso.

―Ah, el señor Malfoy ya ha llegado. Sígame, por favor.

El metre la llevó hasta una mesa situada al lado de la ventana. Allí ya la esperaba Malfoy, que se levantó para recibirla.

―Gracias, Charles.

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―En seguida vendrán a tomarles nota, señor Malfoy.

Cuando se hubo ido, Draco se giró hacia ella y la observó de arriba abajo, lentamente. Malfoy tenía el poder de hacerte sentir desnuda con solo una mirada, pero Hermione no se amedrentó. Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Él se la devolvió antes de retirarle la silla y ayudarla a sentarse.

Un camarero acudió rápidamente a enseñarles la carta y tomar nota de sus bebidas. Malfoy pidió un vino francés de trescientas libras.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Hermione apoyó la barbilla en el puño de la mano y se quedó mirándolo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó él al cabo de unos segundos.

―Toda la vida me he preguntado si es cierto eso que dicen de que un buen nombre y una cartera llena pueden abrirte todas las puertas que quieras ―dijo.

El rio. La verdad era que estaba muy guapo cuando reía. Y que llevara la colonia que le gustaba a Hermione no ayudaba mucho.

―En nuestro caso, un buen nombre y una cámara bien grande en Gringotts.

―Apuesto a que vuestra cámara es más grande que mi piso ―suspiró ella de forma teatral.

―No creas. ―Malfoy le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano―. Apenas es como tu salón, la cocina y el baño juntos, pero no llega a incluir el dormitorio ―explicó.

Hermione puso cara de pena.

―Vaya, pobrecitos. No sé cómo lográis subsistir.

―Con muchos sacrificios, ya ves.

―Y mientras tanto, el resto de la humanidad todo el día de fiesta en el trabajo. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Qué injusta es la vida ―suspiró.

―¿Cómo va tu proyecto, por cierto? ―preguntó él, tomado un sorbo de vino.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. ¿En qué momento habían pasado a interesarse sobre la vida del otro?

―Mi jefe me ha dicho que le dará una oportunidad si consigo testimonios reales de elfos domésticos. He pensado en hablar con McGonagall para que me deje entrevistar a los de Hogwarts y…

―¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? ―sugirió Draco.

Hermione casi se atraganta con el vino, pero salió del paso y tragó la bebida lentamente, dándose tiempo para pensar.

―¿Se te ha olvidado que mis padres son dentistas? Dentistas _muggles_ ―recalcó―. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa, bastión de una de las familias más importantes de los Sagrados Veintiocho? ¡Tu padre y yo terminaremos matándonos el uno al otro! ―Lo apuntó con el tenedor―. Y también te matará a ti, y lo sabes.

―Tiene que marcharse por negocios la semana que viene, así que solo estará mi madre en casa. ―Hermione enarcó una ceja―. Es buena mujer, aunque parezca que no ―aseguró.

―Lo pensaré ―respondió―. Pero gracias por la oferta.

―Puedes recompensármelo luego… ―dijo él de forma sugerente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía. Se quitó un zapato; deslizó un pie hacia delante, hasta dar con la pierna de él, y lo subió lentamente hasta dar con su entrepierna. Empezó a frotarla sin apartar sus ojos de los de él; las pupilas de Malfoy se dilataron y se le secó la boca. La sangre empezó a bombear hacia esa parte de su cuerpo, pero entonces ella paró de golpe y volvió a ponerse el zapato.

―No me vendo tan rápidamente, Malfoy. No soy tan fácil.

Él se recostó en su silla.

―Y no sabes cómo me pone que no lo seas.

―¿Ya saben qué van a tomar? ―El camarero no los podría haber interrumpido en un momento más tenso, pero los dos disimularon de maravilla.

Se quedaron mirándose durante un rato lo suficientemente largo como para que el camarero empezara sentirse incómodo.

―Lo siento, se nos ha quitado el hambre ―repuso Hermione finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa.

..

* * *

 **Review** si crees que en el mundo mágico nadie sabe guardar un secreto.

 **Review** si :( por el pobre camarero.

 **Review** si tú también quieres que Draco te invite a cenar.

Qué demonios, ¡ **review** si te ha gustado el capítulo!

Os quiero, gracias por el apoyo :D

MrsDarfoy


	8. Capítulo 8

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo ;) Menos mal que dije que actualizaría hoy y no ayer, porque llevo sin portátil desde el miércoles. Pero por suerte, mi amor ya está conmigo de nuevo y puedo actualizar cuando toca. Y hablando de eso..._

 _Próxima actualización: el 2 de marzo._

 _¡El increíble la cantidad de reviews superguays que he recibido en el último capítulo! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. He respondido a unos cuantos, pero no sé por dónde me he quedado, así que si no has recibido una respuesta a tu review, es culpa de mi mala memoria; de todas formas te digo ya, querida lectora, que muchísimas gracias *corazones*_

 _Mención especial a **Doris** , que siempre me recomienda en el grupo de Facebook :D Y también quiero mandar un beso a **Iris** , ella sabe por qué :) _

* * *

**SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

..

 **Parte XVI**

Draco y Hermione salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al callejón oscuro más cercano.

―¿Quieres venir a mi casa? ―preguntó él.

―¿Quieres darme envidia con tu ático de lujo en el centro?

―Es que mi cama es más grande ―explicó él con una sonrisa ladeada.

Aquello bastó para convencerla. Malfoy se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura y, mientras la besaba, se desaparecieron.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione observó con asombro el salón de paredes blancas y muebles negros en el que se encontraban.

―No me he sentado en ese sofá y ya sé que es más cómodo que mi cama ―señaló en un tono no exento de envidia.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. Se dejó caer en el sofá y le hizo una señal para que se sentara junto a él, invitándola a sentarse. Hermione se quitó los tacones antes de tirarse a su lado, pero no duró mucho en esa postura, porque Draco tiró de ella para ponerse encima.

Empezaron a besarse, sus lenguas y manos acariciándose. Al principio, fueron despacio, pero a medida que la temperatura subía, también aumentaba su necesidad del otro. Hermione tenía los labios sobre el cuello de él mientras dejaba que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de ella. Draco se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, y la miró de arriba abajo.

―¿Por qué llevas un vestido tan tapado y ceñido? No se puede hacer nada con eso puesto.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Perdona por no haber ido en ropa interior a cenar, es que no quería morir congelada ―replicó. Se quitó al hombre de encima, se levantó y se quitó el vestido (no sin esfuerzo, la verdad)―. Arreglado ―dijo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Malfoy recorrió su cuerpo con tal expresión que un escalofrío recorrió de arriba a abajo su columna vertebral. Una lenta sonrisa recorrió su rostro mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador y se lo lanzaba a Draco a la cara. Tenía los pezones duros. Él se mordió el labio mientras le hacía un gesto de «¿Y el resto?». Hermione aceptó la sugerencia y recorrió todo su vientre con las manos, lentamente, acariciándose, hasta llegar a las braguitas de encaje que llevaba. Las bajó hasta que cayeron al suelo, y las dejó a un lado. Malfoy, todavía sentado en el sofá, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa. De repente hacía muchísimo calor. Su entrepierna también debía de tener calor, porque clamaba por un poco de aire fresco.

Hermione se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y su mano buscó la bragueta del pantalón. Se lo desabrochó, todo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él, y le sacó el miembro con una mano. Draco se humedeció los labios. Ella se irguió, con el pene en la mano, y lo situó en su entrada. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras volvía a sentarse, acogiéndolo en su interior. Gimieron al unísono cuando su pene la llenó por completo. Él estaba tan hinchado y ella tan estrecha… Era el paraíso.

Empezaron a moverse. Draco llevó las manos a las caderas de ella para acompasar el ritmo. Hermione subía y bajaba cuanto podía sin dejar que él se saliera. Draco pasó la lengua por el hueco entre sus pechos antes de atrapar un pezón entre los labios. Los tenía tan duros que sabía que con el mínimo roce, la pondría todavía más caliente, así que lo mordió suavemente. Hermione gimió y llevó una mano a su cabeza rubia, instándolo a seguir. Acomodó la otra mano en su hombro, ayudándose de él para acelerar el movimiento de su pelvis.

―Lo siento, pero me desespera tanta lentitud ―dijo él, antes de incorporarse y llevarla hasta la mesa del comedor.

Allí, con Draco de pie y Hermione sentada, las cosas se aceleraron. Sus embestidas fueron más rápidas, más certeras. Hermione acarició su espalda para acabar clavando las uñas en sus omóplatos, arañando la carne. Le mordió una oreja y fue besando su cuello, dejando marcas rojas a su paso, mientras él la sujetaba por las caderas y la penetraba con fuerza.

―¡Más! ―gritó ella. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus gemidos y jadeos y el choque de sus cuerpos con cada embestida.

Sus cuerpos temblaron; cuando llegaron al orgasmo, ya ninguno reprimía los gritos de placer. Que se quejaran los vecinos si querían, a ellos les daba igual. Cuando los espasmos terminaron, Draco apoyó las manos en la mesa y la nariz en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Soltó una risita.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó ella; todavía tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello.

―Que con el calentón, al final no hemos comido nada.

..

 **Parte XVII**

Hermione imitó su risa.

―Es verdad. Y yo empiezo a tener hambre.

Draco puso bien los calzoncillos y los pantalones y le ofreció su camisa a Hermione; ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―A mí me da igual que cenes desnuda, pero no te prometo que termines de comer. No comida de verdad, al menos ―añadió.

Ella pensó que era más prudente vestirse, así que se la puso; buscó sus bragas, abandonadas en el suelo, y también se las puso, no fuera caso que a Malfoy le entraran tentaciones de otra cosa. En otro momento no le hubiera importado hacer una sesión doble, pero tenía hambre de verdad.

―A ver qué tengo por aquí… ―musitó él, abriendo los armarios de la cocina.

Hermione echó un vistazo y puso los ojos en blanco.

―En serio, ¿para qué quieres cocina si no tienes comida?

―No es culpa mía, venía con el piso cuando lo compré. ―Suspiró―. Será mejor que nos vistamos y vayamos a buscar algo.

Terminaron en un kebab unas calles más abajo. El propietario se quedó mirando su ropa elegante y cara, pero no dijo nada; nunca había que quejarse de los clientes, ellos sabrían qué hacían tan arreglados en un sitio como aquel.

Una vez hubieron pedido, se sentaron en una mesa de plástico en un rincón. Hermione se comió el kebab como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

―Tú dirás lo que quieras de tu restaurante chic, pero este kebab es lo mejor que he probado en siglos.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

―Pobre Charles, si te oyera… Pero sí, esto está de muerte. Por cierto… ¿Vendrás a mi casa? A hablar con los elfos, me refiero ―añadió rápidamente.

Hermione dudó por un instante. No le gustaba que aquello sonara tan formal, pero se dijo que eran cosas suyas. Al fin y al cabo, se lo había ofrecido como gesto de amabilidad. No es que quisiera presentarla formalmente ante su madre o cualquier tontería sensiblera así.

―Claro. Si no es ninguna molestia.

―¡Bien! ―Draco se recriminó al instante haber sonado tan entusiasmado―. Avisaré a mi madre.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se quedaron en la puerta del kebab, sin saber bien cómo despedirse.

―Bueno… ―dijo ella.

―Bueno… ―repitió él.

―Será mejor que me vaya a casa. ―Hermione hizo ademán de moverse, pero él se le adelantó.

Cuando se inclinó para besarla, se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Por suerte, los labios de ella buscaron los suyos, así que al menos no había quedado como un completo idiota.

―Buenas noches ―se despidió.

Se marchó tan rápidamente como pudo sin que su dignidad quedara más dañada. «Genial, ahora Granger pensará que quiero algo serio con ella», se maldijo.

..

* * *

 _¿Soy la única que siente deseos asesinos de empezar a darles bofetadas hasta que se den cuenta de lo que sienten? ¿Ah, que tú también? ¡Pues déjame un review expresando tu frustración! (Y ya si me dices qué te ha parecido el capítulo, sería genial xD)._

 _Un beso enorme, **love y'all**._

 _MrsDarfoy_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**¡SORPRESA!**_ _Sé que dije que actualizaría mañana, pero he estado reflexionando y voy a adelantar un día las fechas de las publicaciones. Aún no sé si el 17 de marzo me iré de viaje, así que creo que actualizar Prescindible y publicar el último capítulo de este fic es demasiado para hacerlo todo el mismo día. Así, ahora Sin compromiso terminará el día 16, pero tranquilas, que las actualizaciones seguirán siendo cada cinco días._

 **~[** _ **Edición de la autora, 27 de marzo de 2017:** Sí, al final me fui de viaje, por lo que hice bien en adelantar la fecha jajaja. Y no, Sin compromiso no terminó ese día xD_ **]~**

 _Próxima actualización: 6 de marzo._

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

..

 **Parte XVIII**

―Vale, Hermione, tranquila…

Hermione intentaba relajarse a medida que llegaba a la enorme entrada de la todavía más enorme (y espléndida) mansión de los Malfoy. Cuando subió el primer escalón del porche, la puerta principal se abrió. Draco la recibió con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué recatada vas hoy, no? ―preguntó, observando su vestido hasta la rodilla y su chaqueta marrón.

―¡Calla! ¿Quieres que tu madre te oiga? ―le gritó.

―Oh, veo que Draco se me ha adelantado. ―Como por arte de magia, la señora Malfoy apareció por detrás de su hijo―. ¿Pero qué hacéis en la puerta? Draco, haz pasar a tu _amiga_ , no seas maleducado.

A Hermione no se le pasó la ligera pausa que hizo antes de «amiga», pero se dijo que tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas. Llevaba días dándole vueltas al beso de despedida que se dieron aquel día, sin saber bien si debía darle más importancia de la que debería tener.

El recibidor era un lugar amplio, decorado con exquisitos muebles de caoba y jarrones con flores. A su derecha, se veía la entrada al salón y delante tenía unas amplias escaleras de mármol blanco que llevaban al piso superior. Era la casa de quien no había pasado privaciones en toda su vida.

―Mi hijo me ha contado que trabajas en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

―Así es, señora Malfoy.

La mujer sonrió. Hermione la había visto apenas un par de veces en toda su vida, y no recordaba mucho de entonces; solo sabía que Narcissa Malfoy era alta, esbelta y con expresión de saberse muy por encima de los demás. Al parecer, no había cambiado en todos aquellos años, pero tenía un brillo especial en la mirada que imposibilitaba el odiarla.

―Llámame Narcissa, por favor. ―Hermione se sorprendió ante ese gesto de complicidad, pero no dijo nada―. Haré venir a los elfos.

―No hace falta ―intervino su hijo―. Yo te acompañaré a la cocina.

Hermione siguió a Draco por los pasillos hasta las cocinas, donde había cuatro elfos trabajando. En cuanto los vieron entrar, dejaron a un lado sus quehaceres, dispuestos a obedecer cualquier orden de su amo.

―Estos son Terkin, Romy, Alcy y Merry ―presentó. Cada elfo se identificó con una pequeña reverencia―. Esta es Hermione Granger, ahora os hará unas cuantas preguntas y quiero que respondáis con total sinceridad.

Hermione carraspeó, sin saber bien por dónde empezar. Se sentó en una silla que le ofreció Draco y dio una leída rápida a las preguntas que habían preparado. Decidió empezar por la más simple.

―Bien… ¿Os pagan por vuestro trabajo?

Dos elfos soltaron un grito ahogado, otra negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y otro la miró como si hubiera propuesto matar a un bebé o algo así.

―Es un honor servir a la familia Malfoy. Los elfos no harían tal deshonra a la familia ―respondió una elfina, Merry, según Draco había indicado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco; Draco sonreía con satisfacción.

―Entonces, ¿nada de vacaciones? ¿Días libres? ―interrogó.

Los elfos volvieron a negar con la cabeza.

―Nuestro único propósito es servir a la familia. ¿Qué haríamos si no estuviéramos aquí? ―respondió Alcy, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

Hermione anotó sus respuestas. Miró a Draco de reojo; la siguiente pregunta podía ser bastante incómoda.

―¿Cómo os trata la familia?

Los elfos alternaron la mirada entre su amo y Hermione.

―Amo Draco, ¿tenemos que decir la verdad? ―preguntó Merry.

La sonrisa de Draco vaciló durante un segundo.

―Por supuesto ―dijo finalmente.

―El amo Malfoy nos dijo que le dijéramos cuán bueno es ―El elfo que todavía no había abierto la boca, Terkin, empezó a hablar― y que le hiciéramos quedar bien delante de su amiga guapa ―dijo―. Nos prometió todos los pasteles de chocolate que quisiéramos si decíamos que era el mejor amo del mundo y claro, a Terkin le gustan demasiado los pasteles de chocolate y las órdenes del amo no pueden desobedecerse…

Draco lo miraba, horrorizado, y agitaba las manos frenéticamente para indicarle que callara. Pero, al parecer, una vez había empezado, Terkin ya no podía callar.

―El amo Draco es muy bueno. Tiene mucho dinero, podría comprarle a usted lo que quisiera. Además, es muy guapo. Le saldrían hijos muy guapos con el amo Draco…

Hermione miraba al elfo con los ojos como platos. Se giró hacia Draco, que se tapaba los ojos con la mano. Carraspeó.

―Creo que ya es suficiente ―señaló.

―Sí, _gracias_ , Terkin, has hecho un gran trabajo ―añadió Draco con sarcasmo.

El elfo parecía enormemente orgulloso de sí mismo.

―Terkin vive para cumplir las órdenes de la familia Malfoy.

Hermione pasó a preguntas más banales y menos vergonzantes para Draco. Cuando hubo terminado, les dio las gracias y les estrechó la mano. Los elfos parecían sorprendidos de tal acto, pero no osaron contradecir a la invitada de sus amos.

―¿Qué te ha parecido la entrevista? ―preguntó Draco cuando salieron de la cocina.

Hermione sonrió.

―Interesante.

Cuando pasaron por delante de lo que parecía la biblioteca, Narcissa Malfoy los llamó.

―Muchas gracias por su tiempo y su ayuda…

Hermione perdió las palabras a medida que se daba cuenta de lo grande que era aquella sala. Miró maravillada la cantidad de libros que tenían allí. Podría rivalizar con cualquier biblioteca pública. Se acercó a una de las estanterías, olvidando momentáneamente que no estaba sola y que aquella no era su casa. Acarició uno de los tomos.

―Veo que es una apasionada de la lectura.

La voz de la señora Malfoy la sacó de su ensoñación. Dio varios pasos atrás.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó―, no puedo evitar emocionarme cuando veo libros.

La señora Malfoy sonrió.

―¿Te apetece tomar el té en el jardín?

..

 **Parte XIX**

«Solo la taza y el platillo ya cuestan todo mi sueldo de un mes», pensó Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

La verdad es que aquello era muy raro: Hermione Granger tomando el té en la mansión de los Malfoy con la madre y el hijo. Se pellizcó la pierna, pero no, no estaba soñando.

―¿Sabes? Mi hijo nos hablaba mucho de ti cuando estabais en Hogwarts ―señaló Narcissa casualmente.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y miró a Draco.

―Cosas malas, seguro ―respondió, divertida.

Narcissa lanzó una mirada rápida a su hijo. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, seguro.

―¡Oh, no creas! La mayor parte del tiempo eran halagos disfrazados con desdén. ¿Qué era lo que decías, Draco?

Su hijo la fulminó con la mirada.

―No me acuerdo, madre ―dijo. ‹‹Muchas gracias por avergonzarme, mamá››¸ pensó. «Cómo si eso no supiera hacerlo ya yo solito».

―Algo sobre lo inteligente que eres, eso seguro.

Hermione rio.

―Podrías haberme dicho eso a la cara en vez de meterte conmigo ―le dijo a Draco.

―Ya sabes cómo son los chicos a esa edad, querida. No sabrían cómo acercarse a una chica ni aunque les dieran instrucciones y un mapa.

Las dos mujeres rieron. Draco empezaba a ponerse rojo, para mayor inri suyo.

―¿Y si dejamos de hablar de lo tonto que era cuando tenía dieciséis años?

―¿Quién ha dicho que hayas dejado de serlo? ―respondió su madre, tomando otro sorbo de té.

Al final, su madre y Hermione se cansaron de burlarse de él y Hermione se marchó, alegando que todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Ambos Malfoy se despidieron de ella en la puerta y se sentaron en el salón.

Se miraron en silencio.

―Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido? ―preguntó él con más nerviosismo del que desearía.

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos, observando a su hijo, y sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. Levantó una mano; entre los dedos sostenía un anillo.

―¿Reconoces esto? ―preguntó.

―Por supuesto. Es tu anillo de compromiso ―respondió él, sin saber exactamente a dónde quería llegar.

Narcissa acarició la joya con cariño. Miró a su hijo.

―Lo necesitarás, ¿no crees?

Draco bufó; se levantó del sillón y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

―No vamos a casarnos de repente, mamá ―dijo.

―Ya ―se limitó a responder ella. Se levantó y se colocó al lado de su hijo ―. Pero nadie ha hablado de «ahora».

―Somos amigos ―dijo. No eran exactamente amigos, pero eso su madre no tenía por qué saberlo―. Nada más. No vivimos en el siglo XIX, no tengo que casarme con la primera chica que encuentre.

Su madre rio.

―No te engañes, querido. No es la primera chica que encuentras, pero sí la primera que traes a casa. Cuando no está tu padre, además. ¿Qué significa eso?

Draco miró de reojo a su madre. No iba a caer en su trampa.

―No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Narcissa suspiró.

―Como quieras, Draco. ―Puso una mano en su pecho―. Pero coge el anillo. Nunca se sabe cuándo podrás necesitarlo. Quizás cuando lo quieras, ya sea demasiado tarde.

Cuando se hubo quedado solo, Draco examinó el anillo: era realmente bonito.

«Mierda», pensó. «Me rodeo de mujeres demasiado inteligentes».

..

* * *

 _"¡Narcissa, exagerada!", diréis jajaja. Tranquilas, yo también lo digo. Pero pensad que la mujer se ha criado en otro mundo._

 _Y no, Draco no va a pedirle matrimonio, no estoy tan loca jajajajjaja ;)_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	10. Capítulo 10

_Here we are again ;)_

 _Os dejo leer. ¡Pero acordaos de leer la nota final!_

 _Próxima actualización: el 12 de marzo._

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

..

 **Parte XX**

Theo estaba en su casa tan tranquilamente cuando llamaron al timbre.

―Juro que como sea quien yo pienso… ―masculló mientras se acercaba a abrir.

Cuando vio a Draco en su puerta, soltó un suspiro exasperado.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora, que tienes que venir a mi casa en vez de a la consulta!?

Draco lo miró, herido.

―¡Encima que vengo aquí para no molestar a tus queridos clientes! ―exclamó antes de hacerlo a un lado y entrar en su casa.

Fue directamente al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá; apoyó la cabeza en el apoyabrazos y se quedó mirando al techo.

Theo suspiró, pensando que no le pagaban bastante para aguantar tanta mierda.

―A ver, ¿qué pasa esta vez? ¿Granger se ha cansado de ti? ―aventuró. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada―. ¿Qué? ―se justificó―. Es mi teoría más factible.

―Pues no, listo. Es… todo lo contrario ―soltó.

Theo frunció el ceño.

―¿Se ha enamorado de ti? ―preguntó. Cuando vio la expresión de Draco, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía―. ¡ _Tú_ te has enamorado de ella! ―exclamó.

Draco puso cara de sufrimiento.

―No es eso… _exactamente_. No sé cómo ha pasado. Solo estábamos teniendo sexo del bueno, sin compromisos, pero ahora resulta que a mi madre le gusta y a mí también y…

―Espera, espera ―cortó Theo ―. ¿Me estás diciendo que se la has presentado a tu madre? ―preguntó, atónito.

―Era para una cosa del trabajo de Hermione ―explicó, restándole importancia.

Theo se recostó en la silla, maravillado. En la vida había visto a Draco Malfoy preocupado por una mujer.

―Vaya, así que ahora ha pasado a ser «Hermione»…

―Dadas las circunstancias, creo que puedo llamarla por su nombre ―replicó el rubio.

―¿Y tu padre qué opina de ella?

―¿Tan imbécil me ves para llevarla a mi casa cuando mi padre esté allí? Esta semana está en Francia por cuestiones de negocios ―explicó.

―Menos mal, porque Granger y tú salís guapísimos en la edición de _El Profeta_ de hoy ―señaló con ironía.

Draco movió una mano despreocupadamente.

―Hacen lo mismo con algún heredero cada pocos meses.

―Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto? Con eso de que te has enamorado de Granger, digo ―preguntó Theo.

Draco se quedó callado. Sacó algo de su bolsillo; para enorme sorpresa de Theo, era un anillo de compromiso.

―¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

―Me lo ha dado mi madre. Cree que lo necesitaré pronto.

Theo apoyó la cabeza en una mano y miró a su amigo.

―¿No crees que es un poco brusco pasar de una relación puramente física a pedirle que se case contigo? ―señaló.

Draco lo miró como si estuviera loco.

―¡No voy a pedirle matrimonio, idiota! Solo quiero… ver qué podría pasar. Ya sabes, ser _algo_ más.

―Creo que «salir con ella formalmente» es la expresión que buscas ―señaló su amigo con ironía.

Draco se incorporó y se quedó mirándolo, muy serio. Se levantó, se acercó a Theo y lo abrazó.

―¡Deséame suerte! ―exclamó, antes de marcharse rápidamente.

Theo suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

―Gracias a Merlín que estoy soltero. Y que siga así por mucho tiempo ―musitó.

..

 **Parte XXI**

―«Hermione, ponte a luchar por la igualdad de los elfos», me dije… «Seguro que todo el mundo te apoya», me dije…

Hermione se maldecía a sí misma mientras completaba el enésimo informe que le pedían para hacer viable una petición de proyecto. Todo aquel papeleo para una simple petición. Después, tendría que esperar a que una comisión decidiera aprobar o rechazar su proyecto. Y solo entonces, podría hablar con su jefe para desarrollar su idea.

Maldita burocracia.

Un aleteo la distrajo; se trataba de una carta, que entraba volando al despacho, directamente hacia ella. La cogió y la observó. Solamente por el sello, ya sabía de quién era. Se le escapó una sonrisa, pero la disimuló rápidamente. Rompió el sello y la abrió.

 _Tenemos que hablar. ¿Mañana en tu casa?_

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente. Hablar… ¿de qué? Cogió la pluma, pero se detuvo a unos milímetros del papel. Dudaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía ser lo peor que podía querer decirle, que se había cansado de ella?

Contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que eso sí era lo peor que podía pasar.

 _Vale._

En algún momento tenían que terminar aquel sinsentido. «Ha estado bien, supongo», pensó. Extrañamente, le importaba más de lo que ella había pensado.

Mandó la carta y volvió a sus asuntos; aquellos informes no se escribían solos.

―Hermione.

La bruja frunció el ceño. Aquella voz le era muy familiar. Como si la hubiera escuchado tiempo atrás. Pero ¿dónde?

Cuando alzó la vista, vio a un joven unos años mayor que ella. Era alto, fornido y moreno. Y seguía teniendo la misma expresión taciturna y hosca de siempre.

―¡Viktor! ―exclamó, levantándose de golpe.

El búlgaro sonrió. Se abrazaron.

―Me alegro de verte.

―Y yo a ti. ¡No sabía que venías a Inglaterra!

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Tenemos partido contra Inglaterra en una semana ―Eso explicaba por qué no sabía que vendría: no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba en el mundo del Quidditch―, así que he decidido venir antes y así verte. ¿Has visto? Mi inglés ha mejorado.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

―Voy a echar de menos tus erres marcadas. ―Miró la hora―. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Termino en media hora; podemos ir a tomar un café, si te parece.

―Me encantaría.

Fueron al Callejón Diagon a charlar mientras disfrutaban de una bebida caliente.

―Cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido durante todos estos años? ―preguntó Viktor.

―Muy bien, la verdad. No me puedo quejar ―dijo con una sonrisa―. Ahora mismo estoy embarcada con un proyecto exasperante, pero no es nada digno de contar. Dime, ¿sigues jugando al Quidditch tan bien como antes?

Viktor rio.

―Eso dicen los fans.

―Qué modesto ―replicó ella con sorna.

―He aprendido a firmar autógrafos en vez de huir de ellos. ¡Y solo he tardado diez años! ―exclamó con expresión risueña―. ¿Cómo están tus amigos?

―Oh, muy bien. Harry es el jefe del Departamento de Aurores y Ron trabaja en la tienda con su hermano, aquí al lado. ―Señaló Sortilegios Weasley.

―Me alegro por ellos. Y dime ―La miró con los ojos entornados― ¿terminaste saliendo con el pelirrojo? No me mires así, aún recuerdo las miradas de odio que me lanzó cuando nos vio juntos en el Baile de Navidad.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de reír.

―Sí, pero lo dejamos hace unos meses. No funcionó ―se encogió de hombros.

―Y… ¿estás ahora con alguien más?

Hermione vaciló. No podía decir que lo suyo con Malfoy era una relación, pero definitivamente era _algo_.

―Más o menos. Es complicado de definir ―explicó. Viktor pareció ligeramente decepcionado, pero sonrió con rapidez―. ¿Y tú?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Sigo buscando. Desgraciadamente, cada vez que te veo, alguien se me ha adelantado ―suspiró.

Ambos rieron. Hermione alargó la mano, él se la cogió.

―Me alegro mucho de verte ―dijo, dándole un ligero apretón.

..

* * *

 _Bueno... Supongo que ya intuis qué pasará en el próximo capítulo, así que mejor me callo xD. No he podido evitar meter a Viktor, es un personaje muy poco valorado y que creo que da mucho juego ;)_

 _Ahora viene lo importante de verdad: **¡dos recomendaciones!**_

 _¿Habéis leído ya_ Y consumir tu cordura _, de MeriAnne Black, y_ Cárcel de Ópalo, _de LadyChocolateLover? ¿No? ¿Y a qué esperáis? (Sí, parezco un anuncio de televisión jajaja) Bueno, como yo no sirvo para hacer resúmenes, os dejo las sinopsis de cada uno y mi opinión._

Y consumir tu cordura: "Estábamos rotos, destrozados, hechos pedazos. Nos consumían el dolor y la desesperación. De alguna forma, ambos habíamos perdido a quien más queríamos. Pero nos encontramos donde menos lo esperábamos. Y después solo quise tenerte. Y enloquecer contigo. Y consumir tu cordura." _Solo puedo decir que es un fic que te atrapa desde el primer capítulo. Lloraréis leyéndolo, pero seréis felices de tener delante de vuestros ojos empañados una trama tan bien elaborada y una prosa tan poética._

Cárcel de Ópalo: _"_ Hermione se despierta en poder del misterioso Alexander, constantemente vigilada y sin poder hacer magia, con la seguridad de que ni siquiera el auror más experimentado del mundo podrá encontrarla. Pero pronto descubre que no está sola... Escapar de su prisión es algo casi imposible, y Alexander no tiene ninguna intención de dejarla ir. Ella es suya, su princesa, para siempre". _Si buscáis un fic novedoso, con una trama que no habéis leído nunca, pasaos por este fic. La narración fluye de forma sencilla y, por si fuera poco, HAY GLADIADORES SEXYS. Yo ya he avisado, si no lo leéis, pesará sobre vuestras conciencias._

 _Bueeeeno, pues ya está. Esto es todo lo que puedo ofreceros hoy. Mañana es mi cumpleaños, así que como regalo solo pido que os paséis por estos fics si no los habéis leído todavía y les deis una oportunidad :D_

 _ **Ah, y que me digáis que os ha parecido el capítulo, si podéis :D.**_

 _MrsDarfoy, out._


	11. Capítulo 11

_A ver, antes de que pase a los típicos comentarios que hago, tengo un anuncio que hacer: Llevo media vida diciendo que el fic tendrá 12 capítulos, que el día 16 esto termina, que blablabla... ¡PUES NO! Resulta que una de las lectoras (y amiga, **Meri I love u** ) sigue el fic y dice que le encanta, así que como regalo de cumpleaños (que es el 27 de este mes), he decidido alargar el fic un poco más. Al final, Sin compromiso tendrá entre 16 capítulos. Aún no los tengo escritos, pero las actualizaciones seguirán siendo cada 5 días (más o menos), así que no os preocupéis. _

_Bueno, ¿os alegra que esto dure un poco más? :)_

* * *

 _Ahora sí, antes de que se me olvide... ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de_ **Baruka84** _! ¡Muchas felicidades, guapa! El capítulo de hoy va para ti :)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, ya tenemos **212**! Y muchas gracias también por felicitarme el cumpleaños, os quiero mucho *_*_

 _Por cierto, si tenéis FB, he creado una página de escritora con el nombre de **MrsDarfoy** , buscadme y dadle al Me gusta, porfi :D ¡Allí iré avisando de futuros fics, capítulos en proceso y demás!_

 _Próxima actualización: 16 de marzo._

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

..

 **Parte XXII**

Era la primera vez en la vida que Draco estaba nervioso ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con una mujer. Nunca había tenido problemas con el sexo opuesto; de hecho, la mayoría caían rendidas a sus pies. No había más que mirarlo para saber por qué: era atractivo, más que la mayoría. Unos rasgos marcados, unos ojos grises y un pelo rubio perfectamente peinado volvían loca a cualquier mujer. Y por si eso no fuera bastante, también era rico, lo que le permitía cualquier capricho que pudiera imaginar. Vale, podía ser un capullo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero solo había que encontrar a alguien que pudiera soportar su carácter.

Y la había encontrado.

Ahora solo tenía que ver si ella quería soportarlo durante un largo periodo de tiempo. O para siempre, quién sabía.

―Maldita sea ―masculló.

A pesar de que habían quedado en verse por la tarde, no podía esperar tanto. Esto es lo que haría: desayunaría, compraría un ramo de flores (acogiéndose al tópico de que a todas las mujeres les gusta recibir flores y rezando para que ella no fuera alérgica) e iría a sorprender a Hermione en su trabajo.

Se sirvió una taza de café mientras desdoblaba el periódico. Lo ojeó sin interés, incapaz de concentrarse en nada.

Hasta que vio que Hermione aparecía en una de las portadas.

 _¿Romance juvenil vuelve a florecer?_

En la foto, Hermione salía con otro hombre en una cafetería. Draco entornó los ojos; aquella cara le sonaba familiar. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios hacía Viktor Krum en Londres?

 _Hermione Granger no para de darnos sorpresas. Si hace unos días la veíamos cenando con el heredero de los Malfoy, ayer por la tarde estaba muy acaramelada con ni más ni menos que Viktor Krum. ¿Habrá decidido que la estrella de Quidditch búlgara es mejor partido que Draco Malfoy? Desde luego, la amiga del Niño que Vivió es una caja de sorpresas por lo que respecta a los hombres._

―Tonterías ―exclamó Draco―. Menuda basura ―dijo indignado, antes de doblar el periódico y dejarlo a un lado.

No tardó ni dos minutos en volver a la misma página. Esta vez, ignoró el texto y observó detenidamente la fotografía. Nunca había entendido qué le veían las chicas a Krum: era tosco y bruto. No era el tipo de Hermione… ¿verdad?

Sacó el artículo del periódico en el que salían ellos dos cenando (sí, lo había guardado; no era momento para juzgar a nadie) y comparó las dos imágenes. En la que salía él, Hermione sonreía; en la otra, reía. Frunció el ceño; que él supiera, Hermione y Krum no habían sido tan amigos como para tener esas confianzas. ¿O sí?

Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de ella. Ni tampoco sabía si le sonreía por cortesía o porque se alegrara verdaderamente de ver al búlgaro.

«O tal vez es a ti a quien sonríe por cortesía, imbécil», pensó.

Y entonces pensó que había estado muy ciego y que era un completo idiota si pensaba que iban a superar la barrera del sexo para ser algo más.

..

 **Parte XXIII**

Draco se sobresaltó cuando llamaron al timbre. Se levantó y fue casi corriendo a abrir, esperando que fuera Hermione. Se llevó una decepción al ver que solo era Theodore.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó de malos modos.

La sonrisa de Theo no vaciló por aquel recibimiento tan escueto.

―¿A que jode que vengan a molestarte, eh? ―Hizo a Draco a un lado con la mano y entró en el piso. Draco lo siguió de mala gana―. Bueno, cuéntame ―dijo, sentándose en el sofá.

―No sé qué quieres que te cuente aparte de que Granger y yo nos lo montamos una vez en el sofá en el que te acabas de sentar ―respondió Draco, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Theo se levantó de golpe con cara de asco y le dedicó una mirada indignada a su amigo.

―¿En esa silla puedo sentarme? ―preguntó.

Draco pareció pensárselo durante un segundo, pero terminó asintiendo con una carcajada. Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio; Theo observaba a Draco con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa expectante.

―¿Qué? ―espetó Draco; empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

―¿No tienes nada que contarme? ¿Nada que te preocupe? ―Draco frunció el ceño―. Oh, ya que siempre que tienes un dilema existencial vienes a verme, me he preocupado porque no lo hicieras esta vez, dado el artículo que seguramente hemos leído todos en _El Profeta_. ―Un gesto torcido delató a Draco―. ¡Ajá, sabía que te rayarías por eso! ―exclamó Theo, triunfal.

―Yo no me he _rayado_ por nada. En serio, ¿qué es ese vocabulario? ¿Tienes quince años o qué? ―Se removió en su sitio―. Hermione y yo lo hemos dejado, no es para tanto.

―¿Dejado el qué? La última vez que nos vimos, vosotros todavía no erais nada. ¿Te declaraste y te rechazó? ―aventuró Theo.

―¿Por qué siempre supones que soy yo quien sale perdiendo en la relación?

―Porque yo no veo a Granger viniendo a mi consulta porque se ha enamorado ―respondió su amigo con un ademán.

Draco apartó la mirada. Aquel comentario lo había herido más de lo que quería admitir.

―Al final no le dije nada. Creo que no llegaríamos a ninguna parte ―explicó vagamente. Intentó sonar desenfadado.

Theo parpadeó un par de veces con confusión.

―¿Y ya está? ¿Granger no puso pegas? ―Draco apretó los labios y puso cara de circunstancias―. ¡No se lo has dicho, hijo de…!

―Eh, esa boquita ―amenazó Draco. Se levantó de la silla y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación―. ¿Para qué voy a decir nada, para hacer el ridículo? Es obvio que ella no siente lo mismo.

Theo lo miró boquiabierto.

―Y te basas en la foto de un periódico para decir eso. ―Aplaudió un par de veces con sarcasmo antes de fulminarlo con la mirada―. Antes te consideraba bastante tonto, pero ahora creo que eres completamente imbécil. Más te vale arreglarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―Todos me conocéis: cambio de mujer como de ropa. Ella lo sabía.

Theo soltó un suspiro.

―Ya. Ahora solo tienes que convencerte a ti mismo de la tontería que acabas de decir.

..

 **Parte XXIV**

Hermione estaba viendo la tele cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al ver quién era.

―Pasa ―dijo.

Ginny se sentó en el sofá con una pierna por debajo de la otra y la miró durante un buen rato, sin decir palabra.

―¿Has sabido algo más de él?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No pudo evitar la expresión de disgusto que puso.

―Todavía no me ha respondido a la carta que le mandé pidiendo explicaciones sobre el plantón que me dio. Y no creo que lo haga ―añadió.

Cuatro días antes, Hermione había pasado toda una tarde y una noche en su casa, esperando a un hombre que nunca llegó. Le mandó tres cartas pidiéndole explicaciones, pero ninguna tuvo contestación. Era como si Malfoy se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la Tierra.

O hubiera decidido que su tiempo era demasiado importante para malgastarlo en explicarle que ya no quería saber nada más de ella. Al parecer, pensó que sus actos hablarían por él. Y vaya si lo hicieron.

―¿Has ido a su casa?

―No soy yo quien se ha portado como una gilipollas, Ginny. Si alguno de los dos tiene que arreglarlo, es él ―respondió, enfadada―. Y más le vale que todo esto no sea por aquel artículo en el periódico.

Cuando Hermione lo leyó, se había reído, sin darle más importancia. A _El Profeta_ le gustaba especular, y más si era sobre la vida sentimental de los demás. Al parecer, no todo el mundo se lo había tomado tan a la ligera como ella.

Ginny se mordió una uña, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba verdaderamente preocupada por algo y se debatía entre contarlo o callarse.

―Venga, suéltalo ―dijo Hermione.

―¿Con quién irás a la boda de Harry y Pansy? ―preguntó.

―Con nadie, supongo. ¿Por? ―Entrecerró los ojos―. ¿Con quién irá él?

Ginny desvió la mirada.

―He hablado con Harry. Malfoy ha confirmado su asistencia. Al parecer, irá con Astoria Greengrass ―anunció.

Hermione se quedó parada durante un segundo.

―Me parece bien ―dijo finalmente.

―Bien, ahora solo tenemos que encontrarte pareja ―anunció Ginny―. ¿Crees que Viktor podría tomarse un descanso del Quidditch? ―preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

..

* * *

 _Vaya, vaya... Al final parece que Draco sí los ha descubierto... pero no de la forma que la mayoría pensabais xD Aun así, parece que vamos a tener algún lío que otro en el próximo capítulo ;)_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _ **PD:** Para las que seguís **Prescindible** , dije que actualizaría el 17 de marzo, pero al final lo haré el 16, porque ese mismo día me voy de viaje y quiero dejar todo bien atado ;)_


	12. Capítulo 12

_¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo :D Tengo muchas ganas de que lo leáis, porque en teoría este era el último. La verdad es que me ha dado bastantes dolores de cabeza, porque he tenido que cambiar muchas cosas de lugar y añadir otras varias. Siendo sincera, yo era feliz con terminar el fic aquí, pero claro, llega un momento en que un fic empieza a no ser tuyo al 100%. Bueno, ¡que_ Sin compromiso _sigue!_

 _Próxima actualización: 21 de marzo. _

* * *

**SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

..

 **Parte XXV**

La ceremonia se celebraba un domingo por la tarde, así que Hermione pasó toda la mañana en casa de Ginny y Blaise, arreglándose. Para cuando terminó, su apariencia era impecable, pero no conseguía que se le borrara la cara de asco.

―Sonríe, Granger, que es una boda, no un funeral ―exclamó Zabini con sorna.

Llamaron al timbre. Ginny fue a abrir.

―¡Hermione, es tu caballero de brillante armadura! ―exclamó desde la puerta.

―No necesito un salvador, solo un acompañante ―replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirroja apareció, seguida por Viktor Krum. El joven iba vestido completamente de negro, lo que resaltaba sus facciones afiladas y cuerpo musculado.

El búlgaro se quedó mirándola, maravillado.

―Estás espectacular ―dijo.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

―Tú también estás muy guapo. ―Se cogió de su brazo―. Vamos, no me gusta llegar tarde a los sitios.

La boda sería en el jardín de los Parkinson. Habían instalado sillas, un altar con flores y mesas más allá para la comida. Diez camareros estaban ya posicionados para empezar a repartir bebidas en cuanto la ceremonia terminara. Era lo más sencillo que Harry había podido conseguir de su futura familia política.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Había cientos de personas invitadas, pero ella apenas conocía a cincuenta. Seguramente estaba allí toda la flor y nata del Reino Unido (y de partes del extranjero, según sus sospechas) y los altos cargos del Ministerio de Magia.

―Esto es… ―dijo Viktor.

―¿Demasiado? ―Hermione terminó la frase por él.

―Vayamos a sentarnos ―sugirió el búlgaro.

En aquel momento, Hermione dio con unos ojos grises que la observaban. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Viktor.

―Sí, será lo mejor.

..

 **Parte XXVI**

Cuando Draco la vio, perdió el aliento. Llevaba un vestido largo de satén de color verde oscuro, con un corte que iba hasta medio muslo y la espalda descubierta. Se había recogido la melena indomable en un peinado alto y llevaba pintalabios rojo, algo que lo volvía loco.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, pero enmascaró su admiración con una mueca de indiferencia. Los ojos de ella pasaron de largo y se volvió hacia su acompañante.

―¿No crees que sería mejor si vas y hablas con Granger? ―sugirió Astoria.

Draco la miró con sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo sabía ella de su… problema?

―No sé a qué te refieres ―disimuló.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco.

―Blaise se lo contó a Pansy y ella a mí. Lo siento, pero si pretendías guardar tu secreto, no habérselo contado a tus amigos ―dijo con sorna.

―Ya no se puede confiar en nadie ―masculló―. Ven, vamos a sentarnos por allí ―señaló un punto lo más alejado posible de Hermione y el búlgaro.

Draco ni se enteró de la ceremonia. Todo lo que hacía era imitar los aplausos y poner cara de póquer mientras Potter y Pansy se declaraban amor eterno y todas esas gilipolleces.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que hubieron terminado para acercarse a un camarero y coger dos copas de champagne. Le ofreció una a Astoria y se bebió la suya de un trago.

―Toma, creo que la necesitas más que yo. ―Astoria le ofreció su copa, que Draco aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Poco después, empezó a sonar el vals nupcial. La verdad es que Potter no se movía mal, y Pansy parecía feliz con él. Draco se alegraba por ella, aunque no sabía si Potter resistiría con su amiga.

―¿Bailamos? ―Draco ofreció su mano a Astoria, quien la aceptó.

La verdad era que la pequeña de las Greengrass era toda una belleza: pelo castaño, lacio, ojos verdes como la primavera, y una figura envidiable. Sin embargo, no era a quien Draco quería ver cuando la miraba.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente.

―Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es fingir que te lo estás pasando bien conmigo, ¿sabes? ―sugirió su acompañante con una sonrisa.

Draco suspiró.

―Lo siento. No estoy…

En ese momento, Astoria dio un traspié y chocaron contra la pareja que bailaba en ese momento a su lado.

―Lo siento ―dijo una voz.

Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione.

..

 **Parte XXVII**

Hermione aceptó la mano que Viktor le ofrecía, avergonzada. Se estaba comportando como una cría enamorada y estaba amargando la velada de su amigo.

―Te agradezco mucho que aceptaras venir conmigo, Viktor ―dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras empezaban a moverse al son de la música.

―El placer es mío. Necesitaba un pequeño descanso de Bulgaria. ¿Sabías que van a ofrecerme el puesto de entrenador de la Selección nacional? ―dijo.

―¡Eso es fantástico, enhorabuena!

―Gracias. ―Viktor se sonrojó; en el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo chico taciturno que Hermione conoció, diez años atrás―. Supongo que cuando acepte, ya no tendré mucho tiempo libre: la Copa Internacional empieza el año que viene ―explicó.

Hermione fue a responder, pero en aquel momento alguien chocó contra ella, desestabilizándola.

―Lo siento… ―dijo, instintivamente.

Cuando se giró para ver con quién había chocado, se arrepintió de haber hablado inmediatamente: eran Malfoy y Greengrass.

―Culpa mía ―respondió Astoria.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirándose, sin saber qué decir. Ninguno se movía.

―Bueno… ―Draco alargó la mano para tomar la de su pareja, pero Viktor se movió primero.

―Creo que no nos conocemos. Soy Viktor Krum. ―Cogió la mano de Astoria y se la besó.

―Astoria Greengrass, un placer ―respondió la chica.

―¿Le apetece un cambio de pareja, señorita Greengrass? ―preguntó el búlgaro.

Hermione lo miró, atónita.

Astoria lanzó una mirada rápida a Draco y Hermione antes de aceptar.

―¿Por qué no vais al laberinto? ―les sugirió―. Pansy os matará si montáis una escena en medio de su boda.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos mientras la nueva pareja se alejaba al son de la música. Maldito búlgaro traidor.

―Parece que nuestras parejas nos han abandonado ―dijo.

―Y parece que los demás empiezan a mirarnos ―respondió Draco, observando los ojos que miraban con curiosidad a la pareja que se había quedado parada en medio de la pista de baile.

Hermione se movió hacia la salida, pero a medio camino se detuvo. Ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Vienes?

Draco se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo, que ella aceptó. Siguieron en silencio hasta que sobrepasaron el jardín y se adentraron en el laberinto de setos.

Hermione se soltó de él y se apoyó en la pared de hojas. Se quedaron mirándose durante tanto rato que olvidaron que estaban en una boda.

―No podemos seguir así ―dijo ella finalmente.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo; apartó la mirada de ella.

―Es verdad.

―No podemos acostarnos y creer que luego no nos pasará factura. No puedes comportarte conmigo como si el mundo fuera nuestro y al día siguiente desaparecer. No puedes dejarme plantada, no responder a mis cartas y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si yo no existiera. ―Para cuando terminó de hablar, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas―. ¡Y mírame, maldito seas! ―gritó―. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Se acercó a él para golpearlo, pero Draco la sujetó por las muñecas. Ni siquiera era un agarre fuerte, pero Hermione se rindió; en el fondo, no quería pegarle. Solo quería hacerlo reaccionar. Hacerle ver que le había hecho daño.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró. Bajó la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron.

―Lo siento ―susurró.

Hermione se deshizo de sus manos con un movimiento brusco y se alejó unos pasos. Se cruzó de brazos. No iba a ser tan fácil. No con ella.

―¿Crees que con una disculpa cutre vas a conseguir llevarme a la cama? ―inquirió―. Más te vale darme una explicación convincente si quieres que te perdone.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

―No esperaba otra cosa de ti. ―Entrecerró los ojos, observándola con atención―. ¿Aún no has entendido qué pasa?

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no cedió.

―Ilumíname ―pidió.

Draco se aflojó la corbata. De repente, le costaba respirar.

―El día que te pedí que quedáramos ―empezó―, quería declararme. ―«Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás»―. Me he dado cuenta de que el sexo es genial, pero quiero _más_. Pero entonces te vi con ese Krum. Parecía como… Como si no necesitaras a nadie que… ¡Joder, qué difícil es esto! ―exclamó, frustrado.

Hermione bajó los brazos lentamente.

―¿Qué intentas decir, Draco? ―susurró.

Él se acercó a ella. Puso las manos en sus mejillas.

―Que creo que me he enamorado de ti y no sé qué hacer.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

―Era más fácil creer que me había liado con un amigo al que hacía años que no veía, que venir y preguntar si te correspondía. ―No era una pregunta, era la definición perfecta del estatus de Draco durante las últimas semanas.

Expuesto así, Draco se sentía bastante estúpido.

―Supongo que lo mío no son las palabras ―bromeó―. Siento muchísimo haberte dejado plantada y haber fingido que no me importas, porque te aseguro que no es así. ―Esbozó una ligera sonrisa―. Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―¿A qué?

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. De eso se trataba su relación: un tira y afloja.

―A pasar a la siguiente fase: a salir conmigo.

Ambos tenían muchos defectos: eran orgullosos, tercos y ninguno quería admitir sus sentimientos. Draco se había equivocado en muchas cosas, pero precisamente porque Hermione también sabía lo que era no querer admitir lo que sentía, entendía lo difícil que era aquella conversación para él.

Y no podía mentir: ella también se había enamorado.

―Si digo que sí, ¿me besarás como en las películas?

Draco acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero se detuvo antes de que se rozaran.

―Puedo hacerte muchas cosas que no salen en las películas ―susurró.

..

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sé que mucha gente me pidió que Hermione no lo perdonara rápidamente, pero sinceramente, no quería prolongar el drama; eso me lo reservo para_ **Prescindible** _(¡hoy hay actualización, no os la perdáis!)._

 _Aún no tengo claro cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia, pero de momento ya tengo escrito el 13, y creo que el fic se alargará un par de capítulos más. Puede que hasta lleguemos al 15 o 16 *_* De todas formas, iré avisando en las actualizaciones para que no nos encontremos de repente con el capítulo final xD._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: ¡Mil gracias por los 27 reviews!_

 _P.D2: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO, GIZZ!_


	13. Capítulo 13

_¡Hola! Antes de empezar con mi rollo habitual, aviso de que este capítulo ya entra dentro de mi regalo de cumpleaños para_ **MeriAnne Black** _:)_

 _Técnicamente en España ya estamos a 21, así que me acojo a mi estatus de autora para actualizar ya xD_

 _Explicaciones:_

 _ **1.** Si habéis leído mi OS Un futuro brillante, conoceréis a la abuela de Hermione, Olivia. Bueno, pues releí esa historia y decidí que era buen momento para resucitar al personaje :) _

_**2.** Leyendo los reviews, me he dado cuenta de que alguna gente esperaba ver cómo se desarrollaba la relación de Draco y Hermione. Bueno, pues esa parte nos la saltamos xD Es que, de verdad, si tengo que describir toda la relación, igual estamos aquí hasta el año que viene :(_

 _Próxima actualización: 27 de marzo._

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

..

 **Parte XXVIII**

 _Un año después_

Hermione dejó caer la toalla y entró en la ducha. Eran las seis y media de la mañana y estaba más dormida que despierta, pero apenas faltaban seis horas para la boda y tenía que darse prisa si quería que le diera tiempo a todo.

Tenía la cabeza metida debajo del grifo cuando oyó un ruido. Cerró el agua y abrió la mampara de la ducha. Cogió su varita, que siempre se llevaba al baño, y apuntó hacia la puerta. El pomo se abrió lentamente. Hermione contuvo el aliento, pero soltó la varita cuando vio de quién se trataba.

―¡Casi me da un infarto por tu culpa! ―gritó.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

―Alguien está demasiado nerviosa. ¿Por qué será? ―preguntó.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa, pero Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

―No sé, quizás porque me caso con un idiota. Y vuelve a vestirte, que si me estoy duchando no es para ponerme a sudar ahora.

Draco se había quedado en calzoncillos, pero se detuvo antes de quitárselos.

―¿Quién ha dicho que tengas que salir de la ducha? Además, ¿no quieres echar el último antes de convertirte en la señora Malfoy? ―sugirió.

Hermione se mordió el labio inconscientemente, lo que hizo sonreír a Draco.

―Llevas usando esa excusa desde que nos prometimos. ―La sonrisa de él se ensanchó, a lo que Hermione respondió con una suspiro hastiado―. Eres increíble ―le espetó antes de abrir completamente la mampara, invitándolo a entrar―. Como lleguemos tarde a nuestra propia boda por tu culpa, te mato.

Draco entró en la ducha, ya completamente desnudo, y empezó a besar su cuello.

― No hay boda sin los novios, ¿recuerdas? ―susurró contra su piel―. Tranquila, haré que la tardanza valga la pena.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda y la otra por la cintura de Draco. No debería ceder tan rápidamente, pero no podía evitarlo; ese hombre sabía demasiado bien cómo convencerla. De hecho, ahora mismo ya la tenía completamente rendida a sus dedos que bajaban por su cintura…

Draco fue trazando un sendero desde su cuello a sus labios. Hermione lo besó con ansia y abrió la boca para dejar paso a su lengua. Mientras se besaban, ella llevó una mano al miembro de él y lo masajeó con una lentitud torturadora. Draco soltó un gruñido contra sus labios antes de separarse de ella y ponerla de espaldas a él.

Hermione, adivinando sus intenciones, apoyó una mano en el cristal de la mampara y separó las piernas; giró la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de «¿A qué esperas?». Las pupilas de Draco se dilataron; se pasó la lengua por los labios inconscientemente mientras observaba el cuerpo que tenía delante. Lo conocía tan bien como el suyo propio, y aun así, seguía despertando en él la misma excitación que el primer día.

Pasando los dedos por su columna vertebral, acarició la espalda de Hermione desde el cuello hasta la base de la espalda. Sintió cómo la piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos se erizaba con su contacto. Hermione soltó un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco fue a su encuentro: la penetró lentamente mientras apoyaba una mano en la mampara y llevaba la otra a un pecho de Hermione, estimulando su pezón con ligeros pellizcos.

Sus cuerpos, que se conocían a la perfección, empezaron a moverse al unísono. Hermione gemía con cada embestida, y se llevó una mano instintivamente a sus partes. Se acarició el clítoris mientras Draco besaba su cuello y mordía su hombro derecho. Lo único que se oía eran los gemidos de ambos y el encuentro de sus cuerpos con cada embestida.

Draco sintió que las paredes vaginales de ella empezaban a contraerse y aceleró sus movimientos. Sustituyó la mano con la que Hermione se estaba tocando por la suya propia y pellizcó su clítoris inflamado.

―Draco… ―gimió ella, a punto de explotar.

Él también estaba a punto de correrse, pero apretó los dientes; quería que ella se corriera primero, así que aceleró los embistes. Sabía que a Hermione le quedaba poco por sus gemidos entrecortados y la urgencia con la que se movía delante de él.

―¡Hermione! ―gruñó él.

Aquello bastó para que ella se corriera. Su vagina se contrajo alrededor del pene de Draco, quien terminó por correrse también. Salió de Hermione con un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo empapado en sudor.

Hermione se giró hacia él y sonrió, pero entonces frunció el ceño. Le dio un puñetazo en un brazo.

―¡Ay! ―se quejó Draco―. ¿No te ha gustado o qué?

―¡Te he dicho que no quería sudar! ―chilló Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―¡No hay quien te entienda!

Hermione abrió la mampara y se hizo a un lado.

―Venga, tira a tu casa ―ordenó―. Y más te vale estar arreglado para cuando llegue yo.

Draco se puso a hacer pucheritos.

―¿Vas a dejar que me vaya así de sudado? ¡Ni siquiera he desayunado!

Hermione lo miró con una ceja enarcada, sin inmutarse.

―Sí.

Draco salió de la ducha a regañadientes y empezó a vestirse mientras refunfuñaba algo sobre lo menospreciado que se sentía. Hermione lo observaba, todavía desnuda, apoyada en la pared. Recorrió su espalda desnuda con los ojos, desde sus musculosos hombros hasta la cintura; se mordió inconsciente el labio inferior al ver cómo sus músculos se movían debajo de la piel mientras se vestía.

―A no ser que quieras una segunda ronda, será mejor que dejes de mirarme así ―dijo él, mirándola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa sensual―. Ah, y vas a resfriarte.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco antes de encerrarse dentro de la ducha y abrir el chorro del agua caliente.

..

 **Parte XXIX**

Cuando terminó de ducharse, Hermione se envolvió en su albornoz y se miró al espejo. Giró la cara a un lado y a otro; no, no estaba tan mal. Si conseguía tapar esas ojeras…

Escuchó unos ruidos en el piso. Frunció el ceño; como Draco siguiera allí, lo mandaría a su casa a base de Crucios. Salió del baño y siguió los sonidos hasta la cocina. Cuando entró, vio a su prometido con el delantal puesto y dos platos con el desayuno en las manos.

―¡Llegas justo a tiempo! ¿Qué? ¡Ya te he dicho que tengo hambre! ―se justificó.

Hermione resopló mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Miró el plato: una tostada, huevos revueltos y bacon. Miró a Draco con una ceja enarcada.

―No sabía que sabes cocinar.

Él esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

―¿Qué puedo decir? Acumulo virtudes y talentos uno detrás de otro. Venga, come, que no tenemos todo el día.

Hermione volvió a mirar su plato con pena.

―Tengo el estómago cerrado. Serán los nervios, supongo.

Draco rio.

―¿Estás nerviosa por casarte conmigo? Sé que soy guapo, pero…

―Estoy nerviosa porque no sé adónde me llevas para la luna de miel ―rectificó ella, levantando un dedo.

El rubio esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

―Es una sorpresa. ―El sonido del timbre interrumpió lo que fuera que Hermione iba a decir―. ¡Ah, salvado por la campana!

Hermione fue a ver quién era. Cuando abrió, se encontró con sus padres, su abuela y Ginny.

―¡No os esperaba tan temprano! ―exclamó, abrazándolos a todos.

―¿Aún estás así? ―preguntó su abuela, mirándola de arriba abajo―. ¡Que te casas hoy, niña! ―Hermione rio. Era evidente de dónde había sacado su obsesión por la puntualidad―. ¿No querrás hacer esperar a ese novio tan guapo que tienes?

―Hablando de él… ¡Draco, mira quién está aquí! ―llamó ella.

Su novio sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Sonrió al ver a los recién llegados y se acercó a saludar.

―Olivia, se la ve más joven que nunca.

La abuela de Hermione sonrió ligeramente, pero frunció el ceño en seguida.

―No es a mí a quien tienes que impresionar, jovencito. Además, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda? ―Lo cogió de la oreja y abrió la puerta―. ¡Venga, no quiero verte más por aquí!

Draco, con sus buenos dos palmos más alto que la anciana, tenía que inclinarse para que la mujer no le agrandara la oreja a base de tirones.

―¡Pero..!

―No te quejes, Draco, o será peor ―dio entre risas el señor Granger.

La abuela cerró la puerta en las narices del rubio antes de que este pudiera protestar.

―Bueno, una cosa menos ―dijo la mujer, dando una palmada en el aire―. Ahora es tu turno ―señaló a Hermione. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados―. Por cierto, tienes algo rojo en el cuello; será mejor que te lo maquilles un poco.

Hermione palideció. Se cubrió el chupetón con una mano; mataría a Draco en cuanto lo viera. Ginny lloraba de la risa.

―Es…

Olivia suspiró melancólicamente.

―Ay, juventud, divino tesoro…

..

* * *

 _¿Mola o no mola la abuela de Hermione? xD No tenemos lo que pasa cuando empiezan a salir, pero sí LA BODA. Y esto parece que promete ;)_

 _Por cierto, ya tengo planificados los siguientes capítulos y el fic tendrá 16 :)_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: Meri, déjame algún review, maldita._


	14. Capítulo 14

_(En España ya estamos a 27, así que...) ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos, Meri, cumpleaños feeeliiiizzzzz! Hoy es el cumpleaños de_ **MeriAnne Black** _, y como ya anuncié, estos capítulos son mi regalo para ella. Sí, capítulos en plural, porque en unas horas publicaré también el 15 :D_

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

..

 **Parte XXX**

La boda se celebraría en el inmenso jardín de los Malfoy. Ya habían instalado una carpa y centenares de sillas y mesas para acomodar a los más de doscientos invitados que asistirían a la boda más esperada del año. Además, habían acordado que limitarían al máximo el uso de la magia, para no tener que obliviar luego a la enorme familia de Hermione. La mitad de sus familiares se habían desplazado hasta lo que consideraban «la nada», pero todos habían cerrado la boca al contemplar la enorme mansión de los Malfoy. Además, Narcissa ―para consternación de su marido― ofrecía una habitación a todos aquellos demasiado cansados o demasiado borrachos para coger el coche cuando la celebración terminara.

Hermione, sus padres y su abuela, en cambio, se Aparecerían. Ella sufría por su abuela, por si su cuerpo no aguantaba un viaje así, pero la mujer se había mostrado entusiasmada. «¡Si yo pudiera hacer eso, creedme que ya me habría largado a ver mundo hace mucho tiempo!», había asegurado.

Ahora mismo, Hermione estaba mordiéndose las uñas, sentada en el sofá en uno de los saloncitos de la planta baja de la mansión de sus suegros.

―Hija, deja de morderte las uñas, que a este paso te harás sangre ―regañó cariñosamente su madre.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe y dejó las manos en su regazo, pero se dio cuenta de que le sudaban las palmas y lo último que quería era ensuciar ese vestido tan bonito que llevaba. Nunca había sido una persona vanidosa, pero aquel vestido… La primera vez que lo vio, se enamoró al instante de él. ¿Podían culparla por querer sentirse la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra en el día de su boda?

―¿Por qué no podemos casarnos ya? ¡Llevamos media hora esperando! ―exclamó Hermione, levantándose y dando vueltas por la sala―. ¡Si lo llego a saber, digo que no!

―No digas eso muy alto, no me gustaría tener que consolar a un hijo deprimido ―dijo Narcissa, que acababa de entrar. Se detuvo a los pocos pasos, mirándola con asombro.

―¿Qué? ―Hermione se giró hacia un espejo, alarmada―. ¿Qué está mal?

Comprobó rápidamente que todo estuviera en su lugar. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un peinado intrincado, basado en pequeñas trenzas aquí y allá, rizos recogidos y pequeñas flores rosa en forma de semi-corona. El vestido era blanco, al estilo muggle, con un escote en forma corazón, tirantes gruesos de encaje y un cinturón de pedrería que rodeaba su cintura. Era un vestido sencillo, como ella.

―Oh, querida, estás preciosa. ―Narcissa se cubrió la boca con una mano; parecía emocionada―. Qué joyas tan exquisitas ―señaló, acercándose a admirar de cerca la gargantilla y los pendientes de diamantes de Hermione.

―Son de mi madre ―respondió la señora Granger. Que alguien como Narcissa Malfoy, que tenía todo lo que alguien pudiera soñar, estuviera impresionada era motivo de orgullo.

―Draco me dijo que el anillo era suyo ―dijo Hermione, levantando la mano en la que lucía su anillo de compromiso―. No sé si querrá recuperarlo…

Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

―Ese anillo ha pertenecido a la familia Malfoy desde hace tres generaciones. Bienvenida a la familia. ―Su suegra sonrió―. O no, porque puede que a mi hijo le dé un infarto cuando te vea y no tengáis tiempo a casaros.

..

 **Parte XXXI**

―Draco, si sigues haciendo eso, terminarás agujereando el reposabrazos. Y no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a tu madre ―señaló casualmente Lucius Malfoy.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco, pero detuvo el tamborileo de sus dedos contra el reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Se levantó y fue hacia la mesa de los licores. Se sirvió un poco de brandy, pero cuando intentó bebérselo, Theo lo interrumpió:

―¿Vas a besar a Granger apestando a alcohol?

Draco fulminó a Theo con la mirada, abrió la botella de brandy y vertió el líquido que se había servido de nuevo dentro.

―¿¡Contento!? ―dijo, mirando a Theo; este se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo la risa―. ¡No me dejáis hacer nada! ¡Como siga así, me volveré loco! ―exclamó, exasperado.

―Creo que es la primera vez que veo al novio más estresado que a la novia ―apuntó Blaise con una sonrisa ladeada―. Y eso que ni siquiera he visto a la novia todavía.

―Créeme, Granger está igual que él ―intervino Pansy.

―Vaya par… ―suspiró el padre de Draco.

Draco lo miró de reojo, analizando con desconfianza si lo había dicho en tono crítico. Desde que le había contado que estaba saliendo con Hermione Granger y posteriormente que quería casarse con ella, había estado esperando alguna reacción negativa por parte de su padre. Alguna charla sobre la pureza de sangre. Pero nada. Cuando se lo contó, Lucius se limitó a responder: «Mientras sientes la cabeza…». Draco sospechaba que se comportaba así porque su madre había mantenido una charla intensa con él, lo cual agradecía: no le apetecía estar constantemente discutiendo con su padre. Ambos sabían de sobra a quien preferiría si le daban a elegir.

Se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta. Draco miró hacia allí, esperando que fuera alguien que anunciaba que la boda se adelantaba, pero solo era la abuela de Hermione, Olivia. La mujer entró con una sonrisa beatífica y los miró a todos.

―¿Podríais dejarme un momento a solas con mi futuro nieto, queridos? ―Draco tragó saliva; nunca sabía por dónde le saldría la mujer. Pansy y los demás se levantaron―. Tú también, Lucius, hijo. ―El hombre miró a la anciana atónito, pero hizo como se le había ordenado y se encaminó hacia el pasillo, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a Draco de «¿En qué familia nos estás metiendo?».

―¿Ocurre algo malo? ―preguntó Draco.

Olivia rio ante su preocupación.

―Aflójate un poco el nudo de la corbata, querido. Te veo acalorado.

La mujer se sirvió un whiskey de fuego y se lo bebió de un trago. «Menuda mujer», pensó Draco con admiración. Acto seguido, se acercó a uno de los enormes ventanales y lo examinó.

―¿Qué… Qué hace?

―Oh, nada. ―Olivia se giró hacia él y lo miró con los ojos ligeramente entornados y una sonrisa―. Solo me aseguro de que estés bien. Y aquí.

Draco soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de su intención.

―No voy a fugarme, Olivia.

La expresión de la anciana se relajó ligeramente.

―Bien. Más te vale. Hermione es la única nieta que tengo, y no quiero verla triste por ningún motivo. ―Le lanzó una mirada significativa.

Draco sonrió.

―Olivia, hace más de un año que sé que Hermione es la mujer de mi vida. Si por mi hubiera sido, me hubiera casado con ella entonces, pero decidimos que queríamos tomarnos las cosas con calma. De hecho, no sé qué me frena de llevarla en estos momentos al altar e irnos a la luna de miel directamente.

―¡Ah no, eso sí que no, con lo guapa que me he puesto…! ―bromeó la mujer, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Miró a Draco con ternura―. Serás un buen marido para mi nieta. ¡Y ahora ven aquí, que te dé un beso!

Draco se inclinó hacia la mujer, que era una cabeza y media más baja que él, y dejó que lo cogiera de la cara y le estampara un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

»Y ahora, casaos y dadme muchos nietos ―ordenó Olivia.

Draco sonrió. No era mala idea: el proceso de hacer niños era divertido. Que no se dijera que no lo intentaban.

..

* * *

 _Que sí, que Lucius es muy prejuicioso y todo eso, pero no escribí este fic para meterle drama, así que he decidido aligerar las cosas y hacer como que Lucius apenas está molesto por eso de romper la tradición familiar de mantener la pureza y todo eso. No podréis quejaros, que me estoy controlando con el drama, eh xD_

 _¡Estamos a nada de llegar a los 300 reviews! No me lo creo, la verdad :O_

 _¿Sabéis lo que viene en el próximo capítulo, verdad? LA. BO. DA. Lloro de emoción._

 _MrsDarfoy_


	15. Capítulo 15

_¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos, Meri, cumpleaños feliiiiiiiz! (parte 2). Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está: capítulo 15, ¡la boda!_

 _Es la última vez que digo esto..._

 _Ultimo capítulo: 1 de abril._

 _Tengo poco más que añadir, aparte de: **1.** ¿qué hacéis que no estáis leyendo alguna de las maravillosas historias de Meri? **2.** ¿Habéis dejado ya review en el capítulo 14? ¿No? ¡Pues os prohíbo leer este! Nah, es broma xD. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí este capítulo :D _

* * *

**SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

..

 **Parte XXXII**

Draco apoyó el peso primero en un pie, después en otro. No llevaba ni diez minutos frente al altar, esperando, pero se sentía como si llevara allí una eternidad. Kingsley, que sería quien oficiaría la boda, apenas podía contener la risa ante su nerviosismo. Bueno, no era que estuviera nervioso, solo ansioso. Odiaba esperar.

La gente a su espalda empezó a murmurar y soltar exclamaciones ahogadas. Draco, en vez de girarse, se quedó congelado. Miró a Kingsley, pero este tenía los ojos clavados en algo más allá de su espalda.

―Tío ―susurró Blaise a su lado, en calidad de padrino. Le dio tirones en la manga de la chaqueta―. Mira.

Draco inspiró hondo y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando la vio, fue como renacer.

Hermione era tan hermosa que Draco podría haberse quedado así, observándola extasiado, hasta el fin de sus días, y habría afirmado sin duda que había valido la pena.

Iba acompañada de su padre, pero este se detuvo justo antes del pasillo formado por sillas; le dio un beso a su hija en la frente. Claro. Era una mujer maravillosa, que no necesitaba a nadie, que sabía avanzar sola, que crecía con cada paso que daba.

Pero como pasa en todas las historias, siempre hay algo que rompe un poco la magia. En este caso, alguien, porque Blaise se inclinó hacia él y murmuró, divertido:

―¿Quieres un pañuelo para secarte la baba?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Tendría que haber hecho a Theo el padrino.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su lado, Draco cogió la mano que ella le tendía y depositó un delicado beso en el dorso, sin separar sus ojos de los de ella.

―Bien ―dijo Kingsley―. Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el matrimonio de este hombre y esta mujer. Antes de que empecemos: ¿alguien sabe de algún motivo por el que esta unión no debería realizarse? ―Draco lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los invitados; nadie dijo nada―. Procedamos entonces. ―Con un gesto de la mano, indicó a los novios que ya podían hablar.

Draco y Hermione se situaron uno frente al otro; intercambiaron anillos antes de cogerse de las manos.

―Que nuestro amor sea firme como la tierra que nos sustenta… ―empezó Draco.

Kingsley puso el primer lazo, de oro, alrededor de sus muñecas, uniéndolos. Solo los magos y brujas asistentes reconocerían los Cinco Lazos de Unión que se utilizaban en los matrimonios mágicos. Los muggles simplemente verían cinco lazos de seda de diferentes colores.

»Y nuestras vidas fluyan juntas hasta el final.

Otro lazo, esta vez hecho de una sustancia transparente, flotaba alrededor de sus manos.

―Que nuestras almas se fundan en una… ―siguió Hermione.

Otro lazo, esta vez etéreo, apareció.

»Y nuestros corazones iluminen al otro con la fuerza de mil fuegos.

El cuarto lazo, ígneo, se formó alrededor de sus muñecas. Tenía forma de infinito.

―Y que la magia os proteja en vuestro camino. ―Kingsley les guiñó un ojo antes de añadir el último ligamento.

Un lazo, más grande que los demás, hecho de la misma materia que la magia, selló su unión. Con una pequeña explosión, los cinco elementos se unieron en uno solo, y finalmente se fundieron con los novios.

»Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ya podéis besaros.

Draco pasó una mano por la cintura de Hermione y la acercó a él, pero fue ella quien, pasando una mano por su cuello, lo besó primero. Cuando sus labios se unieron, los invitados estallaron en aplausos. Más de uno estaba llorando. Pero los recién casados ya se habían olvidado del mundo a su alrededor. Para ellos, solo existían los labios del otro.

..

 **Parte XXXIII**

―¿Y si pasamos de esto y nos largamos a la luna de miel? ―susurró Draco al oído de Hermione de forma sugerente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras se comía un pedacito de la tarta nupcial. Sonrió de forma calculadora.

―Si me dices adónde vamos, nos fugamos ahora mismo ―propuso.

Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos, recostándose en su silla.

―¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?

―¿Yo? ―exclamó Hermione―. Eso tú, que no quieres decirme adónde vamos ―replicó, haciendo pucheritos.

―¿La primera riña ya, tortolitos? ―intervino Blaise, poniendo una mano en cada hombro de ellos―. ¡Pansy, me debes veinte galeones! ―gritó.

Pansy, desde su sitio, miró a Blaise y luego a los recién casados con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Ya estáis discutiendo? ―Suspiró, resignada―. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

―¿Habéis hecho apuestas sobre nosotros? ¿En serio, Blaise, el día de la boda? ―dijo Draco, fulminándolo con la mirada.

―No sé de qué os sorprendéis ―intervino Ginny―. Con todo el vino que ha tomado, me sorprende que no haya soltado alguna tontería mucho antes.

Hermione se cubrió los ojos con una mano, meneando la cabeza.

―¡Bueno! ―exclamó Blaise, cogiendo su copa de champagne―. ¡Ahora llega mi gran momento! ¡Atención, por favor! ―Todos los invitados callaron gradualmente, sus ojos clavados en el padrino. Blaise asintió con satisfacción―. Así está mejor. Quiero brindar ―levantó su copa― por varias cosas. En primer lugar, por los señores Malfoy, que nos están costeando la borrachera de hoy. ―La multitud estalló en carcajadas; hasta Narcissa sonrió―. También quiero agradecer a Draco que me haya hecho su padrino, porque en los últimos tiempos ya empezaba a dudar de nuestra amistad ―dijo, mirando con rencor a Theo. Este se escondió detrás de su copa.

―¿Pero todavía sigues con eso? ―exclamó Draco.

Blaise le dedicó una mirada dolida.

―¡Yo, tu mejor amigo, tener que enterarme por mi mujer de que te…!

―¡Ya basta! ―intervino Hermione rápidamente, intuyendo qué iba a soltar a continuación―. ¿Y si te centras en el discurso?

Blaise carraspeó.

―Sí, por supuesto. Perdón. Bueno, como decía, hay muchos motivos para estar agradecido hoy. Creo que todos le debemos un aplauso a la nueva señora Malfoy… ―Miró a la multitud―. ¿A qué esperáis? ―La gente empezó a aplaudir―. Mejor ―asintió―. Como decía, creo que deberíamos agradecer a Hermione que accediera a casarse con este… ―miró a Draco, pensando en un calificativo apto para todos los públicos― cabeza de chorlito ―terminó diciendo―, porque de no ser así, nos tocaría aguantar los berrinches de Draco durante toda la eternidad. Y no, gracias. ―Se acercó a Hermione y levantó su copa en su dirección ―. ¡Por Hermione, que nos ha quitado el marrón de encima!

La gente rio y aplaudió. Todos menos Draco, lanzaba Avadas mentales a su amigo.

Se levantó.

―En fin, muchas gracias, _Blaise_. Ojalá conserves durante muchos años más tus habilidades dialécticas para seguir asombrándonos con tus discursos ―dijo con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz. Se giró hacia Hermione―. Ahora, si mi esposa quiere, me encantaría invitarla a bailar.

Le ofreció una mano con una pequeña reverencia, que ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile mientras la banda de música empezaba a tocar el vals nupcial. Draco situó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione, como siempre un poco más debajo de lo socialmente establecido, y la guió a través de las notas con la elegancia propia de su apellido.

―No puedes negar que Blaise ha sido original ―dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio.

Draco levantó el mentón, todavía medio ofendido.

―Para nuestras bodas de plata, el padrino será Theo.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

―¿Tanto crees que duraremos?

Él sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron.

―Oh, ya lo creo. Si de mí depende, toda la vida.

..

* * *

 _Sí, como habréis deducido, me he inventado todo el proceso de las bodas mágicas. Soy así de... ¿guay?_

 _ **Review** si quieres una boda la mitad de bonita que esta._

 _ ** **Review** ** si la última frase de Draco te ha derretido el corazón. _

_**Review** por la pobre autora, que en cada capítulo se inventa nuevas excusas para que dejes review xD_

 _Un beso enorme. Nos vemos prontito con el desenlace. Sí, habrá lemon, jeje. ¿Para qué es una luna de miel sino? ;)_

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: Puede que vaya editando los capítulos anteriores para cambiar un par de signos de puntuación y añadir algún otro comentario en las notas de autora. Pero tranquilas, que el contenido no variará._


	16. Capítulo 16

_¡Pensé que no lo conseguiría, pero aquí estoy! No sé cómo sentirme: por una parte, me alegro de darle a "Complete", pero por otra, me da una pena infinita terminar ya esta historia._

 _Por favor, leed el super-texto que hay al final._

 _P.D: Este también es para_ **MeriAnne Black** _, que está malita, pobrecita mía. Gracias por decirme que te gustaba la historia; de otra manera, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido añadir más capítulos._

* * *

 **SIN COMPROMISO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

..

 **Parte XXXIV**

Cuando se Aparecieron en aquel dormitorio, Draco miró a su alrededor rápidamente, evaluando si todo estaba en su lugar. Sonrió con agrado; habían seguido hasta su más mínima indicación para lograr que la suite luciera perfecta.

―¿Puedo quitarme ya esto? ―preguntó Hermione, impaciente.

La tenía sujeta por un brazo, con los ojos tapados con un pañuelo negro. Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de separarse unos pasos de ella.

―Ahora sí ―anunció.

Cuando Hermione se quitó la venda, miró maravillada a su alrededor: estaban en una habitación enorme, muebles blancos y una cama acorde con el tamaño de la habitación. Y un espejo en el techo, encima de la cama.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y miró a Draco. Este se encogió de hombros, con expresión inocente, pero le lanzó una mirada que anticipaba cómo sería su noche de bodas.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó Hermione, mirando por una de las dos ventanas que había. Se veían algunas palmeras, pero poco más.

―¿No lo adivinas? ―respondió él con una sonrisa―. Ven a ver. ―Abrió las puertas que daban al exterior.

Hermione se acercó. Era de noche. Afuera había un porche, una hamaca, dos sillas de mimbre y, más allá, una playa de arena finísima y el mar. Miró a Draco con los ojos como platos.

―Cuando te dije que todo el mundo sueña con ir de luna de miel a Hawái, no hablaba en serio.

La sonrisa de Draco decayó.

―¿No te gusta?

Hermione se acercó a él y, pasando las manos por su cintura, lo besó.

―Claro que me gusta. Es genial.

Retrocedió unos pasos. Miró hacia la playa y luego a Draco de nuevo.

―Oh, no. No, no, no ―advirtió Draco―. No pienso meterme.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

―Tú mismo.

Y echó a correr hacia la orilla. Estaba todo oscuro ―por la diferencia horaria allí seguía siendo de madrugada―, pero salía suficiente luz de la cabaña para que pudiera saber por dónde pisaba. Se quitó el vestido y los zapatos y los dejó en la arena. Se giró hacia la cabaña, desde donde Draco la observaba. Decidió que lo único que necesitaba su marido para decidirse era el estímulo apropiado, así que se quitó también la ropa interior. La levantó en el aire y la sacudió en dirección a Draco antes de dejarla caer.

Cuando los dedos de sus pies tocaron el agua, un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral.

«Vale, quizá no ha sido tan buena idea», se estremeció.

Pero no iba a echarse atrás ahora, así que siguió avanzando hasta que el agua le llegaba a los pechos. Cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo, dejándose mecer por las olas. Oyó unos pasos en la arena. Sonrió internamente; sabía que Draco no se resistiría.

Abrió un ojo justo a tiempo de ver los calzoncillos de él caer al suelo.

―¡Joder! ―chilló Draco cuando entró en contacto con el agua fría―. Como caiga enfermo por tu culpa, mujer…

Ella le tendió una mano, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

―¡Pero si todavía no estás completamente mojado! ―exclamó antes de agarrarlo de la cabeza y sumergirlo en el agua.

Se alejó de él entre risas mientras Draco sacaba la cabeza, hiperventilando. Se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y miró a su esposa con rabia.

―Te vas a enterar cuando te coja ―amenazó entre dientes.

Estuvieron persiguiéndose y salpicándose con el agua como niños durante un buen rato, hasta que Hermione se dejó atrapar. Draco pasó las manos por su espalda hasta su culo y la pegó a él. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y pasó una mano por su pelo, mirándolo a los ojos.

―¿Empezamos ya la luna de miel?

Él sonrió de lado.

―Joder, pensaba que nunca lo preguntarías.

..

 **Parte XXXV**

Salieron del agua, Hermione con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Draco y las manos de él en su culo. Se besaron con ansia, como si hubieran estado separados durante una eternidad. Siempre era así entre ellos: necesitaban el contacto del otro como respirar.

Hermione suspiró y clavó los dedos en la espalda de Draco cuando él empezó a besarla en el cuello. Le parecía increíble que apenas unas horas antes se hubieran casado, que se hubiera convertido en Hermione Malfoy y que estuvieran en Hawái, pero en aquellos momentos lo único que importaba eran sus cuerpos entremezclándose, fundiéndose en uno solo.

Las sábanas se empaparon con agua marina en cuanto sus cuerpos cayeron encima de la cama. Draco se tomó un momento para admirar el cuerpo de Hermione antes de empezar a besar cada centímetro de su piel. Acarició sus caderas mientras succionaba primero uno de los pezones de ella y después el otro. Hermione jadeaba; sus uñas acariciaban los hombros y la espalda de Draco.

La boca de él fue besando el camino que iba desde el valle entre sus pechos hasta su ombligo. Cuando llegó a la parte baja de su vientre, se detuvo y miró a Hermione. Esta lo miraba con anhelo, pero al ver su expresión, resopló.

―¿No irás a hacerme suplicar?

Draco rio contra su piel.

―Desde que te has convertido en una Malfoy, te has vuelto más demandante. ―Volvió a mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa que derretiría mil glaciares―. Pero tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Y siguió bajando, hasta llegar al sur de su anatomía. Separó los labios inferiores de Hermione y pasó la lengua por todo su sexo, lentamente, de una forma dolorosamente placentera. Tenía un sabor salado. Hermione gimió, con las manos apretando la almohada. Draco pasó la lengua alrededor del clítoris, apretando y estimulando el pequeño centro de placer. Después, lamió la entrada de Hermione y metió la lengua, lubricando las ya de por sí mojadas paredes vaginales. Volvió a centrar su atención en el clítoris mientras metía dos dedos dentro de ella. Coordinó el movimiento de sus dedos con el de su lengua, llevando a Hermione al éxtasis.

Ella movió las caderas hacia delante y llevó una mano a la cabeza de Draco, instándolo a acelerar el ritmo. Él movió los dedos como sabía que a ella la volvían loca, hasta que la hizo llegar al orgasmo. Lamió los fluidos que salieron de ella y luego se chupó los dedos mojados uno a uno, lentamente, mientras observaba los últimos efectos del orgasmo en Hermione.

Por mucho que le gustara darle placer, él todavía no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar, así que se colocó encima de ella. Hermione lo recibió con las piernas abiertas y un beso húmedo. Draco se posicionó en su entrada y se movió hacia adelante lentamente, hasta que ya no cabía más. Hermione y él se besaron mientras volvía a sacar su miembro y se hundía hasta el fondo, todo con una lentitud exasperante, pero un placer desmedido.

Hermione arqueó las caderas, pegándose más a él. Sus labios se buscaban y encontraban infinitas veces mientras Draco aceleraba las embestidas. Cada vez que follaban ―que era a menudo― era como estar en casa, como encontrar aquello que les faltaba.

El sudor bañaba sus cuerpos. Pequeñas gotitas se deslizaban por entre los pechos de Hermione y en la espalda de él; gemidos y gritos escapaban de sus gargantas a medida que se acercaban al orgasmo. Con un último embiste, Hermione llegó al segundo orgasmo de la noche. Draco lo hizo poco después entre temblores y espasmos.

Cuando se hubo corrido, salió de su interior y se tumbó a su lado. Hermione se abrazó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron así, escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ellos. La única ropa que llevaban eran los anillos de oro que lucían en sus anulares.

Draco inclinó la cabeza para observar a su esposa; tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

Preciosa.

―Te quiero, señora Malfoy ―susurró, antes de apretarla más contra su cuerpo.

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa soñolienta.

―Yo también te quiero, señor Malfoy.

..

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _No voy a mentir: el último capítulo no me salió como yo quería, pero creo que es justo terminar como empezaron: con lemon ;)_

 _Y ahora la nota de autora que llevo escribiendo desde hace semanas..._

* * *

 _Pues hasta aquí._

 _Espero de todo corazón que hayáis disfrutado leyendo al menos la mitad de lo que yo disfruté escribiendo esta historia. Cuando surgió en mi mente, nunca pensé que tendría tanto apoyo, porque sinceramente, nunca creí que fuera una buena historia, pero me dije: «Qué más da, Majo, publícala y ya está. Así aprenderás a escribir mejor después de todos los tomatazos que te tirarán». Y a pesar de las pocas esperanzas que tenía puestas en ella, hemos superado los 300 reviews en apenas 16 capítulos. Una minúscula parte de mí todavía sigue pensando que la historia no vale nada, pero cada comentario vuestro por aquí y en FB me ha ayudado a perder el miedo. Os quiero muchísimo._

 _Todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin todas las que os tomasteis la molestia de leerme:_ **Florr Nott,** **Valeria, SraMalfoy, Alexa2n1,** **Amore-Corsszeria, Martuukmg, HutchStew, Kattypocket, AyelenMara, Baruka84, LadyChocolateLover, johanna, husar-patana, DamaNegra90, , Doristarazona, JeAn Tonks BaEs, SandyMalfoy88, LidiaaIsabel, AreRojasDH, Parejachyca, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Nao Saotome Malfoy, UH-2505, Bombom Kou, ivicab93, dianetonks, DaniValero, lunatico0030, CharMalfoy, Camila Anahi842, sagiie, . HR, Sophie Mene, MmaryJoD, Sam Wallflower, BereLestrange, artipinck94, lynn - lugo1, ale24mc, Liz, Samanta-malfoy, sonrais777, Raquel, Sinebra, ackanne, Ginaevans6, PaolaLissete, Vigrid, LittleVampireSexy, Fergrmz, Annykzhenn, Abril Bode, SonrienTe, Eli Feltson, SoyUnaHuff, inesUchiha, INGRAINE, Mimi Hyuga, Jaaaviera, CumulusMale, Geylin, Nuria16, Lectora en las Sombras, selene litz, Valeria Rojas, lightfeatherxa, AliceInMagicLond, Susee, ESTRELLA SOLAR22, Pauli Jean Malfoy** _y_ _todos los_ **Guest** _anónimos_ **.** _Tanto si aparecisteis al final como si estuvisteis desde el principio, esta historia no hubiera salido adelante sin vuestros comentarios de ánimo. **MUCHAS GRACIAS.** (Si me he dejado tu nombre, lo siento mucho, házmelo saber y lo añadiré a la lista). _

_Estoy muy contenta de haber sido capaz de cumplir con los plazos de publicación, porque siento que después de toda la paciencia que tenéis con mis otras historias, merecíais algo estable. Seguro que dentro de poco volveré a mis «Lo siento, chicas, no he podido actualizar antes» o los «La actualización se retrasará, lo siento»; vamos, mi yo normal jajajaja._

 _En fin, muchísimas gracias otra vez por haberme leído y comentado. Nunca imaginé tantísimos comentarios en un fic tan «tonto»._

 _Voy a ser un poco egoísta y tenéis todo el derecho a llamarme de todo jajaj pero si no es mucha molestia… **¿un último review?** Esto va para ti, lectora fantasma: si nunca me has comentado, pero te ha gustado la historia, déjame un comentario, aunque sea pequeñito, para que sepa si te ha gustado esto. Nunca olvidéis que aunque a veces las autoras no os respondamos, leemos todos los reviews y son los que nos inspiran y nos dan ganas de seguir, así que nunca dejéis de comentar. Aunque sea un review cortito, para nosotras significa un mundo._

 _ **P.D:** Primer long-fic que termino. No me lo creo _ *_*

 _ **P.D.2:** Y ahora, una noticia que no tengo claro si os alegrará o hará que queráis matarme. PRÓXIMAMENTE… ¡_ **Lo que la memoria esconde** _!_

 _Sinopsis: La última vez que Hermione vio a Draco Malfoy fue en la batalla de Hogwarts. O eso es lo que ella cree… Después de un ataque no tan simple como parece, Hermione olvida su vida junto a Draco. Ahora, él tendrá que luchar por recuperarla, aunque eso signifique renunciar al maravilloso pasado que tenían juntos. ¿Conseguirán que su matrimonio salga adelante? _

_(Publicaré el prólogo en un par de horas)._

 _MrsDarfoy, out._


End file.
